What to Expect When Your Child is a Ninja
by slightlyobsessedHaylz
Summary: Sequel to "What to Expect When Your Assassin is Expecting" this follows the life of mischevious little Jayden DiNozzo as he grows up alongside our favorite agents. Laughs, romance, fluff and childhood ninja antics ahead! Tiva & McAbby. T to play it safe!
1. Diago is silly, Daddy

**Could it be? YES! Hi everyone! I'm BACK! **

**So here I am, writing the sequel you all want – for all of those lovely readers who know my universe, welcome back! For all you lovely new readers, welcome! So, updates with me won't be as frequent as I'd like due to the fact that I've entered year 11 and homework is getting insane but I promise I won't leave this for extended periods of time.**

***If you have not read the prequel to this story "What to expect when your assassin is expecting" I **_**highly**_** recommend reading it first otherwise some aspects of this story will not make sense, it **_**could**_** be read as a stand-alone but I digress...***

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I own it. *silence* NCIS does NOT belong to moi, kay? Kay. **

**Jayden is going to be three and 2 months in this chapter **

Jayden DiNozzo opened his bright green eyes lazily before stretching out underneath the warm covers of his 'Big Boy Bed' with a yawn. His eyes then diverted to the curtains, where two small but bright rays of light could be seen poking through the part in the middle and the bottom of the curtains.

Throwing the covers off with a grin, Jayden walked over and pushed them apart allowing the light to wash around the room.

The boy jumped as a small but audible yawn disrupted the silence of the morning; turning around, the source was revealed – Flick, Jayden's young Spaniel cross Border collie popped her head up from  
>the end of the bed and looked at him with sleepy eyes.<p>

He grinned and made his way over to the puppy who was wagging her soft tail across the bed sheets slowly as she recognised her master.

"Mornin' Flick!" he greeted perkily before running his small hand over the puppy's head and down to a particular spot behind her left ear where she loved to be scratched.

Flick barked in response before standing up on all fours and jumping off the bed and darting out of her dog door which was installed several weeks ago after the puppy had refused to sleep on Tony and Ziva's bed, preferring to protect her master.

Jayden giggled before standing up on the stool close to the edge of his bed to reach the doorhandle. He padded down the hallway to his parents' room and poked his head through, noticing that his father was still asleep – _Mama's in the kitchen!_Jayden surmised, heading downstairs.

Ziva turned at the sounds of small footsteps hitting the stairs, she straightened up after pouring Flick's puppy milk and smiled at her little boy, who's dark hair was sticking up in various directions – much like Tony's did in the morning.

"Good Morning Jay!" Ziva said warmly before accepting the hug from her son.

"Mornin' Mama!" he replied flashing his own version of the inherited DiNozzo grin.

Ziva dropped a kiss onto Jayden's forehead "And what would you like for breakfast this morning? Mama and Daddy do not need to go into work until 10:30 this morning so you may have whatever you like." She told her wide eyed son.

"Yes!" he said with a small fist pump "Waffles?' he asked suddenly "Wif berries n' ice-cream?"

Ziva chuckled "Berries, yes. Ice-cream? Maybe for dessert tonight." She told him.

Jayden shrugged "M'kay. Can I help mix?" he questioned as his mother pulled out the essentials for his desired breakfast.

Ziva nodded before quickly tying her curly hair into a ponytail "I will measure everything, go and wake up Daddy for me and then you can mix it all up when you come back." She said with a small smirk at the thought of her blissfully unaware husband.

Jayden's eyes flashed mysteriously before he bolted back up the stairs, Flick scrambling on the wooden floors to catch up to her partner in crime.

Ziva let out a laugh as the sounds of her son's squeals and Flick's repetitive barking a few minutes later "Daddy's gonna transform into the TICKLE MONSTER! Yeah, you'd better run floppy ears! Dogs can be ticked too!" Ziva heard her husband exclaim dramatically.

Shaking her head at her boys, Ziva cracked the final egg into the mixing bowl before turning around with her flour covered hands poised on her hips at the sight of Tony carrying their son by his legs into the kitchen, the child continuing to laugh and struggle.

"I found your secret weapon Mrs. DiNozzo! Looks like our little ninja boy here still has a lot to learn..." Tony said with a wink.

Ziva rolled her eyes playfully "Come now Tony. If he wanted to sneak up on you, he would have done so...I _asked_him to wake you up!" she said seriously "I am telling the truth, am I not Jayden?" she asked the child.

Jayden bobbed his head up and down as best he could "Uh huh! I not playin' ninja Daddy!" he promised.

Tony pondered this for a moment "Alright kiddo, I believe ya!" he announced finally before plopping his son down on a small pile of pillows on the couch.

"And how's my fully grown ninja master/NCIS agent/mother/beautiful wife this morning?" Tony asked wrapping his arms around Ziva's waist and kissed the crook of her neck as she began to stir the  
>waffle mix.<p>

Ziva hummed in response "I am making waffles" she said unnecessarily, a smile gracing her features "Jayden? Are you going to help Mama with the waffle mix?"

Jayden approached his parents in the kitchen on slightly wobbly feet before dragging over his plastic stairs and standing atop them, in the middle of his parents.

"Daddy?" Jayden questioned as he stirred the mix with help from his father.

Tony smiled "Yeah buddy?"

"Can I go work wif you and Mama today?" he asked innocently.

Tony and Ziva exchanged glances; Ziva was the first to reply "The mix looks good Jayden! How about you go and watch your morning cartoons and I will cook the waffles and talk to Daddy about you coming with us today..." she suggested.

Jayden grinned and nodded before running out of the room with a "M'kay!"

Tony leaned against the bench as he watched Ziva pour some of the mix gently into the waffle maker "What do you think about it Tony? We are pretty deep into a case right now." she muttered before closing the lid and turning to him. Since Jayden was born, Gibbs had made a strict rule that Tony and Ziva not work cases unless it was completely necessary, if they were going to work a case, it was as consultants.  
>Temporary contracts had been assigned to the pair by Vance (Both the Director and Gibbs adamant to break up the Gibbs team Dynamic completely) and temporary agents had been assigned for the days the pair were at home with Jayden, now that Jayden was older Tony and Ziva were more comfortable leaving him with their next door neighbours Cassandra, Alan and their little girl Melanie who was Jayden's partner in crime.<p>

Tony ran a hand through his hair "I know you don't like to bring him in all the time Zi, but all the really horrible stuff is over, it's just questioning our suspects to get the story straight for the DA." He reasoned.

Ziva nodded "Okay. As long as one of the team is with Jayden at all times I do not see an issue with it. I want to put these people away too Tony."

Tony kissed her forehead "I know. I think we'll all be able to sleep better when this is over." Tony said while trying to shake the images of their victim out of his mind.

Tony pulled his head away from Ziva's as a small frustrated groan could be heard from the lounge room, the groan morphing into a louder protest.

"Jayden?" the pair called out quizzically as they exchanged glances and walked into the lounge where Jayden was bouncing on the balls of his feet near the couch – attentively watching the TV screen where _Go Diego Go!_ Was playing.  
><em><br>Can YOUUU see the Banana Tree? _Diego asked in an annoyingly cheery tone that always irritated Ziva.

"It is THERE!" Jayden said exasperatedly while pointing to the right of the screen where the said tree was positioned beside an apple and peach tree.  
><em><br>Is THIS the Banana Tree?_

"

No! Apple!" Jayden grumbled, his arms now crossed over his tiny chest causing Tony to grin at the sight before them.

"He's just as impatient as you Zi, I hope you realise that." Tony chuckled.

Ziva poked him in the ribs "Funny. We really should be recording this!" Ziva said, a smile creeping up her face.

"21st Birthday blackmail planning already Zi?" Tony sniggered quietly, eyes still focussed on their child.  
><em><br>Nope! That's an APPLE tree! _Diego said shaking his cartoon head back and forth.

"'Nanas aren't red Diego!" Jayden said obviously amused by the characters' inability to recognise a banana from an apple.  
><em><br>THAAAAT'S RIGHT! The banana tree is THERE! _Diego said finally.

Jayden huffed and mumbled something incoherent under his breath before turning around and smiling sheepishly at his parents.

"You alright there Buddy?" Tony asked biting back a grin.

Jayden rolled his bright green eyes "Diego is silly Daddy." he stated before walking over to them curiously.

Ziva ran her fingers through Jayden's soft hair as she spoke "Daddy and I have agreed that you may come into work with us today." She said smiling as her little boy's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Toda Mama!" He said excitedly before pausing "Waffles first?" Jayden continued innocently.

It was Ziva's turn to smirk at Tony "Your son through and through Tony." She said with a wink before motioning for the pair to follow her into the kitchen to continue the breakfast ritual.

* * *

><p>"Press button?" Jayden asked as the little family stepped into the elevator that would take them up to the Bullpen. Tony hesitated for a moment and glanced over at Ziva who was grinning at him like a Cheshire cat, remembering the last time he had allowed Jayden to press the elevator button.<p>

"Okay but listen Jay, you need to press _one_button..." he instructed the 3 year old who looked up at him with curiosity.

"I like the lights!" he pouted. Ziva picked up Jayden lightly "I know you do, but not today." She said backing Tony up before pointing to which button Jayden should push before the little boy leaned forward in his mother's arms and slapped the button with his little hand with glee.

"Do not look so paranoid Tony, it was _one time_."

Tony smirked "Yeah, kid's got timing I have to admit, he decided to press _every single_button just as Vance goes in..." he chuckled.

"Down please!" Jayden requested, looking up at Ziva who complied immediately plopping the boy gently back down onto his feet just as the doors opened, Jayden giggled before exiting the elevator and bolting over to the Bullpen under Ziva's hawk like watch from a few feet away.

"Uncle Gee!" Jayden squealed rushing over to the startled agent's desk.

After a moment, McGee responded to the DiNozzo child's hand gestures for a hug and sat the boy on his lap "Hey Jay!" he said smiling at Tony and Ziva in greeting over the top of the child's head as he fist bumped the three year old.

"How you coping McDaddyToBe?" Tony asked with a hint of amusement.

The younger agent looked back at them with a slightly giddy look "I'm a little nervous but Abby's over the moon."

Jayden jumped off his uncle's lap and looked up at him inquisitively "Aunt Abby havin' the baby?" he asked.

"Not yet Jay, but very soon." Ziva replied before flicking her brown eyes back up to McGee "Abby seems to be dealing with maternity leave better than I did!" she remarked with a tinge of bitterness,  
>remembering how caged she'd felt.<p>

McGee chuckled a little darkly at that "Ha. I don't know Ziva, Abby doesn't really like being away from her Labby all that much – she was getting really agitated when we flicked onto _CSI: Miami _by accident last night because they weren't doing the tests right..." McGee said, his eyes widening exasperatedly.

"That's our Abby!" Tony said with a grin.

10 minutes passed by quickly, Jayden busying himself with his colouring books, his tongue poking out the side of his mouth in concentration.

"I hate paperwork. Officially." Tony said finally, breaking the patience.

Ziva rolled her eyes and place down her pen "Honestly Tony, even your son can stay quiet for 10 minutes!" she joked.

Tony quickly checked to see that his progeny wasn't looking before crumpling a piece of paper and tossing it at his partner who caught it with ease, shooting him an _Are you kidding me with that?_Look before faking a throw to lower Tony's guard shortly followed by the paper wad being tossed back with a greater force into the other agent's forehead.

"You two finished? I think one kid in the Bullpen is enough." A voice grumbled from the entrance of the Bullpen making Jayden gasp happily and jump to his feet.

"Grandpa Gibbs!" he exclaimed before running over to the smirking Special Agent who caught the youngest DiNozzo without a moment's hesitation.

"Hey Squirt, looks like you are behaving yourself...the same can't be said for your Mommy and Daddy can they?" he asked while the child giggled.

"He started it!" Ziva grumbled.

"Debatable!" Tony chimed back.

Gibbs rolled his eyes "You two want me to end it?" He asked unwaveringly.

"Mama and Daddy are in trouble!" Jayden muttered with a smile glancing over to McGee who nodded smugly.

"That's right; do you think I should send em to time out Jayden?" Gibbs asked with a "Try me" glare toward Tony first.

Jayden shook his head "Nuh uh Grandpa Gibbs! Mama and Daddy be good!" he vouched for his parents while throwing an innocent lopsided smile at his Grandpa.

Ziva bit her lip at the scene before her and smiled lovingly at her little boy as he was placed back onto the ground, he darted around to Tony's desk and motioned to be picked up.

Tony quickly obliged, placing Jayden on his lap where he sat happily for a few moments before turning his head to face Tony, his little eyes narrowed in a Ziva like fashion as he said "Be good Daddy!" as he noticed his father scrunching up a piece of paper.

McGee sniggered from across the room "Yeah you tell him Jayden!"

Tony looked across at his wife exasperatedly "Everyone's a critic! I wasn't going to throw it at Mama, Jayden," he explained before lowering his voice playfully "Not while grumpy Grandpa Gibbs is watching anyway..." The child's serious expression changed in an instant to one of amusement, giggling, he glanced over at his Grandpa who was raising a brow at Tony.

"Just kidding Boss!" Tony trailed off before swiftly disposing of the paper making a show to prove to Jayden that his intentions were true.

"Alright kiddo, daddy's gonna hit the head and then if Mama agrees, we might go get you a choc milk from the vending machine..." he said, two pairs of green eyes flashing up to meet Ziva's who looked thoughtfully at her little boy.

"I do not see a problem with that, remember Jayden, you have to go down for a nap soon." Ziva reminded him.

Jayden pouted a little at that, whenever Jayden visited the Bullpen he put up more of a fight when it came to nap time despite being a very good sleeper.

"Do I haveta?" he asked looking up at his father pleadingly.

Tony nodded "That's the rule Jay, if you don't nap you won't be able to come with me to walk Flick this afternoon...you know how much she loves to play with you!" he said leaning on his desk.

Jayden seemed to think about this for a moment "M'kay Daddy..." he sighed finally before scrambling up the wheelie chair to wait, his brown hair just visible above the desk.

Jayden's eyes flicked from his mother, to his Grandpa, to his uncle several times before deciding that his time would be better spent exploring his father's desk.

Getting off the chair, Jayden bent down to tug at a drawer before frowning, it was locked. Trying the one above it, the 3 year old was very pleased to find that it was _open_ and _interesting_. The usual pens and pencils littered the drawer, as well as a few paperclips and paper wad ammos which Jayden sniggered at. Just as he prepared to close the drawer, something shiny and hidden away at the back caught his curious eye.

Pulling it out he fingered the hard case and turned it around several times before shaking it lightly to hear a small rattle. Smiling, he darted over to his mother and tugged at her sleeve.

"Mama! Mama? What dis?" he asked holding up the object questioningly, the Israeli smiled and took the object "I think this is a question for Grandpa Gibbs, after all it does belong to him..." Ziva said handing it back to the boy whose eyes flashed at the mystery of it all.

The man in question peered over his glasses at the pair with a quirked brow "What have ya got Jayden?" he asked as the little boy bit his lip with a giggle, hiding the object behind his back with a signature DiNozzo grin spreading across his face.

Gibbs waggled a finger at the youngest DiNozzo with a small smile, the 3 year old silently obeying his Grandpa's silent request and sliding the small rectangular shape into the Agent's hand.

Gibbs let out a small chuckle "DiNozzo..." he muttered before picking up the boy and sitting him on his right knee.

"What is it?" Jayden asked again.

Gibbs clicked a small button down the bottom which sent the lid flicking upwards, Jayden gasped at the contents with wonder in his eyes.

"This is a medal, Jayden," he began as the child ran his little finger over the eagle that rested in the centre of the bronze circle, decorative leaves surrounding the rim of it.

"Mama says it is yours!" Jayden whispered looking over at his mother for conformation who nodded with a smile.

Gibbs chuckled again "Yeah, you're Mama's right."

"Did you save the world Grandpa?" Jayden asked, leaning back into his chest to listen, eyes wide.

Gibbs remained silent for a moment "This medal is for a different kind of superhero Jayden, they don't have super powers. I was given this because I helped keep people safe from bad people, do you  
>understand Jay?" he explained.<p>

Jayden bobbed his head up and down "Uh huh, you stop bad people!" he said seriously "M'Gonna help people too Grandpa!" he continued puffing out his chest.

Gibbs smiled wider at that and kissed the boy's head "I don't doubt that Squirt, you are one special kid." He said casting his eyes over to Ziva who looked amazed by her son's determination.

Jayden continued to observe the medal for a few more minutes before he rested contentedly back onto Gibbs' chest again with drooping eyes.

Ziva quietly approached Gibbs' desk with a sideward glance at her son who had finally succumbed to sleep "He really looks up to you Gibbs." Ziva whispered while picking him up and out of Gibbs' arms, the tired child automatically wrapping his arms around Ziva's neck with a yawn.

"He's a smart kid Ziver." He replied, pride evident in his voice.

Ziva mouthed a "Thank you" before moving Jayden onto his little couch bed that was present whenever the boy came to the Bullpen for the day. After unfolding it, Ziva carefully placed him down and pulled a light blanket over the spread eagled boy who was luckily a very deep sleeper.

"Hey Daddy's got..." Tony began with a louder than acceptable voice as he entered the bullpen only moments later, a little carton of choc milk in his hand.

A glare from Ziva and head jerk was all the elder DiNozzo needed, he quietly padded over and grinned a little "Looks like he won't be needing that choc milk." He stated unnecessarily causing Ziva to roll her eyes.

* * *

><p>Ziva sighed with relief once the final T's were crossed and I's were dotted before her on the paperwork that would send their <em>very<em>guilty suspect to jail for 20 to life.

Tony looked up from his own closed paperwork file as he flexed his fingers which were painfully rigid "You ready to call it a day?" Tony asked, looking up at the clock which read 4:30 pm before his eyes flashed down to Jayden who was happily sucking the last of the chocolate milk out of the carton, the child re-energised after some sleep and some more drawing.

"I think we should, otherwise you and Jayden will not get a chance to go to the park." Ziva said before looking over to McGee "Are you heading home soon McGee?" she asked the younger agent.  
>McGee glanced over to Gibbs who smirked a little "Go McGee, you don't want to stay away from your very pregnant wife from longer than you need to, especially when she's trained in forensics. Trust me."<p>

McGee visibly gulped and half smiled "Thanks Boss. Abby and I might come around to see you tomorrow night Tony, she wants to see you all." He said while hugging Jayden goodbye.

"I talk to the baby?" Jayden half pleaded, whenever Abby came over to visit, Jayden loved to feel the baby kick as he babbled to his aunt's swollen belly.

"Sure thing Jayden!"

Tony hummed in agreement "See you tomorrow McGoo!" Tony called out before he walked into the elevator with a backwards wave.

"Okay Jayden, go and say goodbye to Grandpa," Ziva said as she hoisted her bag onto her shoulder.

Jayden didn't need to be told twice, he rushed over and hugged his Grandpa with the same amount of energy as he had hugged his Uncle.

"Bye Grandpa! See ya soon!" he promised as he flashed his milky whites.

Gibbs ran a hand over the toddlers' hair affectionately before placing something familiar into his smaller hands "I want you to have it, Squirt." He said honestly.

Jayden stood with his mouth open like a fish for a few seconds before shaking his head "Nuh uh this isn't mine! I not a superhero!" Jayden said trying to nudge the case back into his Grandpa's hand.

Gibbs smiled "I want you to have it, okay?"

Jayden smiled brightly before hugging his Grandpa "Thank you! I keep safe!" he promised before running back over to Ziva who looked very touched at the sight before her.

"Mama! Look!" Jayden partly squealed.

Tony watched as his wife and son headed toward the elevator, Ziva silently promising to hold it as she left with a very pleased little boy.

"Thanks Boss...I'll make sure he looks after it." Tony said sincerely.

Gibbs slipped on his coat before patting his Senior Agent's shoulder "I know. You've been lookin' after the others for me for years DiNozzo." he said with a knowing nod toward Tony's desk.

He smiled sheepishly "If you want them back Boss..."

"Nah keep 'em there. I gave that one to Jayden so he knows his Grandpa Gibbs is lookin' out for him no matter what. He's a good kid Tony." He said finally.

"Come on Daddy!" A little voice called out, making the two men smile "Yeah he is. Night Boss."

"Okay Jayden, time for bed." Tony said, looking down at the boy who was rubbing at his right eye furiously.

"I not sleepy!" he rebutted in a very unconvincing tone before his lip dropped into a pout worthy of Ziva.

"Really? Keep rubbing that eye and you'll look like half a panda Kiddo!" Tony joked as the child gasped and pulled away his hand in an attempt to prove he was indeed awake.

"Night Buddy, Mama will come and say goodnight in a minute so get comfy!" he said while dropping a kiss on Jayden's head as he yawned and let his head fall back onto the pillow.

"M'kay, night Daddy..." he mumbled.

Ziva entered a few moments later, a small wooden display case resting in the crook of her arm "Goodnight my son, sleep well." She whispered after kissing his forehead as he prepared to fall asleep.

Jayden didn't verbally reply, he simply sighed sleepily. Ziva smiled before walking over to the _Family_ photo wall that Abby and McGee had made all those years ago as a baby shower gift and looked at  
>it fondly, pictures littered the wall, old and new. After a few moments, Ziva found one of the many empty spaces where a photo hook protruded and gently pushed the small case onto the wall before examining her handy work.<p>

There, close to an image of Jayden and Gibbs taken at his third birthday party, sat Gibbs' medal.

**Okay that's the first chapter done! I really hope you enjoyed this fluffy one. If you lovely readers have any ideas on what you would like to see happen in this story for any of our characters, please send me a PM or place it into a review you have no idea how much those ideas help me! In the next chapter, there will be more of the Journal entries for you to see what happened in the three years previous!**

**So how did I do? **

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Finger painting, bubbles and a long day

**I can't apologise enough for not updating, really. Let's just say that my life has been a little more than hectic and leave it at that. Thanks to all who reviewed, favourite storied or authored me I really appreciate all the warm comments. **

**Disclaimer: Wow, I might need to resort to using some of my previous stories' witty reasons for not owning the rights to things…well, that aside, I don't own NCIS.**

***A month has passed since the last chapter!***

"Maaaama! Wake UP!"

Ziva's eyes immediately fluttered open and she yawned before gazing down at her son lazily who was bouncing up and down on the spot beside Flick who was barking softly in response to the child's bubbly demeanour "Good morning Jayden." Ziva said automatically smoothing down his hair which was sticking up as per usual.

"Mornin' Mama! I go to school today?" He asked quickly, his bright green eyes shining with excitement.

Ziva moved her hand underneath the warm covers of her bed and poked Tony in the ribs causing him to groan, knowing that the poke was a 5 minute wake up warning.

"Yes, you are going to school today! Have you got your backpack ready?" she asked, knowing the answer.

"Uh oh!" Jayden gasped before bolting out of the bedroom with Flick skidding after him. Ziva chuckled and rolled over to her husband, kissing his neck gently "Come my love, we have a very excited 3 year old who is ready to go to day care…" she mumbled as an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her into his chest, the temptation to drift back off to sleep strong.

"Mmm…5 more minutes?" he asked sleepily.

Ziva chuckled into his chest "If you do not get up, I will ask Jayden to come in here and jump on you."

Tony suddenly made a sound of protest "I'm up!" He said groggily before pulling himself up.

Ziva hummed in approval before pushing the covers off "I am going to get Jayden ready, and then we can get ready for work." She said with a smile before exiting the room, feeling eyes on her as she did so.

Ziva couldn't help but grin as her son tried to zip up his backpack with a grunt of annoyance, several toys sticking out from the top.

"Here Jay, what on earth do you have in there?" she asked the little boy who merely grinned in response "My toys Mama!" he said matter of factly.

Ziva frowned a little as she tried to zip up the backpack "Why do you need so many, Jay? There are quite a few toys at Day care!" she said thinking about the copious amount of toys that lined the shelves of the day-care playroom.

Jayden shot her an odd look for a minute before unzipping one of the pockets to reveal a sheet of paper which he handed to her "Look Mama!"

Ziva unfolded the sheet and skimmed it quickly before smiling "Your class is donating toys to the children's hospital, Jayden? That is very nice – but you do not have to donate all of your toys!"

Jayden giggled a little and pulled out two of the toys that were packed in amongst the other, more recent ones.

"I no play with these ones Mama! They for little babies!" he said looking down at a small plush car and a well-used book.  
>Ziva kissed Jayden's forehead "You are a very generous boy, I am sure the kids at the hospital will love playing with them." She said; her heart swelling with pride.<p>

"I like helpin' Mama!" he replied happily before removing two of his other toys and zipping up the backpack with a satisfied nod.

Ziva then listened to Jayden babble on about what he was going to do at day-care as she helped him into his clothes for the day before going to the bedroom to get ready herself, Tony exiting the bathroom as she entered.

"Morning Beautiful!" Tony greeted before kissing her for a little longer than what would be deemed necessary considering the time restraints.

"You are surprisingly awake this morning! You are not usually a morning person, Tony." She joked while getting changed.

Tony poked his tongue out childishly "That's because you usually send our son in to jump on me in the morning! This morning you only threatened, ergo the good mood!" he pointed out while Ziva looked slightly amused.

"I cannot believe you used the word 'ergo' at…8 in the morning!" she snorted before going on to tell Tony about her conversation with Jayden earlier.  
>He smiled while tying the laces on his shoes "He's a great kid Zi…we really are lucky." He said, green eyes sparking with the same amount of pride and love that resided in hers.<p>

Once downstairs, Ziva packed Jayden's lunchbox for the day while Tony prepared the child's breakfast.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah Buddy?" Tony answered while placing a plate with two slices of cut toast down in front of him. Jayden ignored the food for a moment "Are you and Mama gonna catch the baddies?" he asked before digging into his strawberry jam covered toast.

Tony grinned a little "We always do Jay! Your Mama and I work well together, even if she denies it sometimes!" causing the woman in question to roll her eyes.

"Your Daddy is right – If I'm not there, he could get another broken finger from a door…" she said with a smirk, recalling the moment from her pregnancy.

Jayden looked confusedly at his parents, one smirking, the other looking slightly affronted "Har de har har, Sweetcheeks…" he mumbled.

20 minutes later, the small family arrived at the local day-care and were immediately greeted by their neighbour Cassandra and her daughter Melanie, who was Jayden's friend and partner in crime since infancy.

"Hi Jay!" Melanie greeted with a toothy grin which the boy reciprocated.

Cassandra waved "Hi DiNozzos! Oh, you two are working today then?" she inquired while unconsciously running her hand through Melanie's light brown curls.

"Yeah, McGee misses us." Tony said shrugging, earning a chuckle from Ziva and Cassandra who had met McGee at Jayden's second birthday.

"Well, if you need me to pick Jayden up, I'm happy to look after him till you get home! I'm sure Mel won't mind at all…" she offered.

Ziva smiled at her gratefully "I will call you if it is going to be past 6, I will try and leave early if I can…" she promised.

Cassandra waved a hand dismissively "Relax Ziva! Andrew and I love having Jayden around!"

A few minutes passed before the group of excited children bottlenecked into the playroom of the day-care, Jayden and Melanie waiting obediently with their parents despite their eagerness to go and play together.

"Alright Jay, Mama and Daddy have to go to work – have fun!" Tony said bending down to the child's level so he could wrap his little arms around his neck and get a full  
>'Daddy hug' before they left.<p>

Ziva did the same before pulling him away gently "See you soon Jay." She said smiling at him "Bye Mama!" he said perkily before grabbing Melanie's hand and all but dragging her into the play area.

Cassandra watched with amusement "No tears over us leaving anymore! What a relief! I always felt so _bad_!" she said looking pleased.  
>Ziva nodded in agreement "So did we, now it seems like they cannot get away fast enough!" she laughed before bidding their neighbour goodbye and heading to NCIS.<p>

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

Tony and Ziva walked into the Bullpen 20 minutes later to find McGee already tapping away on his computer furiously with no Gibbs to be seen.

"Morning you guys!" McGee greeted, not pulling his eyes away from the screen for a few moments. Tony clapped the younger agent on the back causing his fingers to slip momentarily "Hello to you too McSpeedy! What are you tapping away at so furiously this fine morning?" he said peering over a frowning McGee's shoulder.

"Just making sure everything's in order for the baby, we are double and triple checking _everything_ considering the baby is due next week…" he said looking up at Ziva and  
>Tony with a look of pure anxiousness "How were you two so <em>calm <em>when Ziva was that close to having Jayden? I'm not even supposed to _be_ here but Abby told me that I'm stressing too much and I needed to go and work so she doesn't kill me for killing her with kindness…"

"McGee!" Tony and Ziva snapped in unison.

McGee looked slightly flustered "What?" he breathed confusedly.

Ziva half laughed "Abby is right, you need to relax a little! You know as well as we do that this is going to go fine!"

Tony pointed to Ziva in agreement while nodding "She's right, absorb her wisdom! Anyway McDaddy, you know Zi and I are gonna be there to help you and Abs." Tony said perching himself on the edge of his desk with a half-smile.

"Thanks guys," McGee smiled "How's the Little DiNozzo?" he asked.

Ziva smiled "Jayden is very good, he asks about your baby every night before bed – I think he is more excited than us!"

McGee smiled into his cup after puffing over his coffee several times, silently enjoying Tony wince at his habit before looking at the pair curiously "Are you guys still thinking about more kids? If you don't mind me asking…"

Ziva shrugged casually "It is not a big deal McGee, we are practically family. I know that Jayden would like a sibling and although I did not enjoy some parts of pregnancy, I would love another child." She said with a small smile.

"Don't mean to interrupt the parent's circle but we got a dead marine down in Quantico. Grab your gear!" Gibbs announced as he swiftly entered the Bullpen, startling the three agents.

"Morning Boss!" Tony said quickly.

Gibbs didn't reply verbally, he simply tossed the keys to the van upwards. Gibbs watched as his agents eyed the airborne keys quickly before eyeing each other and diving for possession.

As he entered the elevator, Gibbs heard the joint protests as Ziva once again claimed the driving rights – the bickering continuing as they approached the elevator doors which were closing rapidly.

"Whoa, nearly missed that one – Seriously though Zi, I love you but I could do without you're 'Let's taste your breakfast again' approach to driving to crime scenes." Tony said to a smug Ziva as she clutched the keys in her left fist.

"I'm having a baby in a week, Boss – if Ziva kills me while driving, Abby will resurrect me and kill me again!"

Ziva looked slightly offended at this "My driving is not _that_ bad!" she huffed "It could be worse; you could be stuck with Palmer."

Tony's eyes widened as he prepared another comeback before being cut off by Gibbs "If you two are that worried about Ziver's driving, give me the keys." He said finally, holding out a hand.

"No!"

"I value my life, thanks Boss."

"Ziva can drive!"

Gibbs smirked "That's what I thought."

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

Ziva blinked as the flash from the high quality camera that was currently in the hands of her husband, hit her eyes sharply.

"Watch it, Tony!" she hissed "The last time I checked, I was not possible evidence in this murder scene!"

Tony looked slightly confused "I wasn't pointing the flash at you, Zi. I was pointing it at that." He said pointing beside her where a blood splatter was angled across the crisp cream wall.

Ziva cleared her throat and mumbled a quick apology before going back to her sketch of the scene, her head pounding slightly.

"You okay Ziver? You're lookin' a little off." Gibbs questioned briefly as he passed her, his electric blue eyes searching hers.

Ziva grimaced a little "I think I am still recovering from that insect Jay and I caught last week." She explained.

"The term is bug, Sweetcheeks." He stated before turning to Gibbs "Jay was lucky enough to catch a cold from Day-care; he recovered in a few days. Zi was a little worse for wear." He said cringing slightly.

Ziva shrugged a little "I will be fine; I will take something when we return to NCIS. I am sure it will pass. I am nowhere near as bad as I was last week." She said, chuckling darkly.

Tony eyed her wearily but agreed "If you're sure Zi," Knowing better than to argue with his wife about such things.

Ziva smiled a little in response and shooed him off to finish his job of gathering photographic evidence for what looked like a very irritating case.

"Alright Mr Palmer, collect the last of our equipment if you please so we can be off…the sooner we get back to the morgue the better! I sense that Corporal Arnolds is going to have a very interesting story to tell upon our return." Ducky announced once the pair had returned from moving the gurney into the NCIS van.

"No problem doctor!" Palmer announced in his usual perky manor before rushing back off toward the small bedroom where the Corporal was discovered by his roommate, only hours previously.

"I think it is going to be one of those cases, Ducky." Ziva said matter-of-factly to the Medical Examiner who nodded thoughtfully.

"I believe so, my dear," he said before snapping out of his reverie "Now, Jethro was muttering something about you being slightly off colour earlier – do I need to examine you too?" He asked gently while Ziva felt her cheeks redden slightly.

She shook her head adamantly "I assure you Ducky, I am fine. Gibbs and Tony seem to worry about the smallest of things when it comes to me!" she said pointedly.

Ducky chuckled a little at that "Well they care about you, Ziva; Although Gibbs doesn't express it vocally as often as Tony does."

Ziva smirked before almost getting bowled over by Palmer who was carrying an assortment of things in his hands.

He immediately began apologising, despite no physical damage being done and continued until both Ducky and Ziva silenced him together.

"Come Mr Palmer! Our work here is done." Ducky said finally, relieving his assistant of a few of the items.

"R-right!" he spluttered before rushing off "Sorry Ziva!" Palmer called out again as they departed.

"Alright you three, let's go. We've got a hell of a lot of evidence to get through." Gibbs grumbled, Tony and McGee appearing at his side in less than a second.

Ziva nodded and stood before throwing McGee the keys "You can drive." She said casually, causing the jaws of the two male agents to drop considerably.  
>"Okay, something must be wrong with you. You're letting one of us drive, after winning the keys this morning." Tony exclaimed before reaching over and feeling her forehead.<p>

Ziva swatted the hand away "So I do not want to drive? Do you have a problem with driving McGee?"

McGee took a moment to consider this, wondering what his answer would do in regards to this rather unusual situation.

"Uh, sure. No problem."

Gibbs looked at the three agents curiously "What is it with you three and driving today?" he asked before walking out.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

That evening, Tony and Ziva left NCIS irritated and exhausted after remaining in square one despite their best efforts.

"Jeez Ziva, we've had some pretty annoying cases in the past few years but _this_ is definitely one of the top 10 most annoying!" Tony vented once they were stopped once again at a traffic light. The woman in question cracked open an eye and leaned forward once again, still trying to be rid of her headache and slight nausea.

"Tony…"

"I mean, did you _hear_ Arnold's brother? A rock could have looked and sounded more sympathetic than him!" he continued.

Ziva placed her hand atop his, rubbing small circles on the skin underneath with her thumb "Relax my love. We have a son at home who is like a sponge; if you are worked up he will notice and get upset as well." She said gently.

Tony released a breath and visibly relaxed "You're right, as usual," he said, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards before falling back into its grim line "Should we drop into a pharmacy and get some more of that cold and flu medication?" he asked her.

Ziva shook her head slowly "I am sure it will pass, I am not feeling better or worse than I was this afternoon. All I need is some rest." She assured him as they pulled up at their apartment complex.

Tony shot her one last worried look before exiting the car and walking up the stairs with Ziva only a few paces behind.

"Mama! Daddy!" Jayden squealed once their next door neighbour had swung open the door, he all but dived into his father's awaiting arms before snuggling there contentedly.

"Hey Buddy! Did you have a good day?" Tony asked, his mood increasing upon seeing his excitable and affectionate son.

He mumbled in response, making Ziva chuckle as she stroked his hair "Thank you for looking after Jay this afternoon." Ziva said gratefully.

Cassandra grinned and hoisted her own child up onto her hip as she spoke "No problem at all! He's always a breeze to look after, he had a lot of fun with Melanie today – isn't that right sweetie?" she said looking at her eldest for conformation of this fact, she nodded several times "Uh huh! We were paintin'!' she said holding up her tiny hands which were splattered with several different colours of paint.

"That sounds like fun, Mel!" Ziva said kindly to the little girl who blushed a little at her kindness, something which was a common occurrence.

"Daddy?" Jay inquired, pulling his head up to speak properly.

Tony tickled his sides a little "Yes blue nose?" he joked, noticing a blue smudge angled across the toddler's nose.

Jayden giggled in response before pouting "M'hungry!" he announced to neither parent's surprise.

"And there is the DiNozzo stomach!" Ziva said with a playful smile.

Tony poked his tongue out childishly, their mime of a son pulling the same face while giggling at his mother "Alright then, it is 6:30 now, so it will be dinner, bath and then bed for you Jay." She said while observing the paint that seemed to be everywhere.

"M'kay" Jayden replied unfazed, the day obviously tiring the 3 year old to the point of complete compliance.

"Thanks again!" Tony chimed before the door closed on their friendly neighbours.

Ziva wasted no time, swinging open the door she walked in and headed straight to the kitchen to prepare something for Jayden while her boys entered at a slower pace.

"Hey Zi, do you want me to give Jay his bath now? I can't have you doing everything, now can I?" Tony asked with a bright smile as she looked at him quizzically, he silently rejoiced at how much more relaxed she looked now that the day was over.

"That would be wonderful, I do not recall having a Smurf for a son!" she lightly teased her little boy whose bottom lip immediately jutted out, knowing what a _Smurf _was from one of his story books "Mama!"

Tony grinned "Trust you to get that one right Sweetcheeks…come on Kiddo! Bath time!" he announced, before picking up the toddler and walking off down the hall with him – Jayden's giggles bouncing off the walls as they went. Ziva smiled.

Once in the bathroom, Jayden (with assistance from Tony) stripped down and eagerly waited for the bath to be full enough for him to sit comfortably submerged.

"Bubbles Daddy!" Jayden gasped before squeezing a generous amount into the filling bathtub. Tony listened to his son babble for a few minutes about which toys he wanted to bring into the water (The toy boat and rubber ducky taking the prize after much deliberation) before helping him into the bathtub.

Tony laughed, noticing that the majority of the boy's arms, legs and face were covered in small splats of paint.

"Looks like you had fun with the painting huh?" Tony asked as he rubbed children's shampoo into Jayden's dark hair.

Jayden hummed in response "I made a picture for you, Daddy!" he said proudly, his green eyes shining with happiness.

Tony smiled "Aw thanks! I'll pin it on my board at work so I can see it every day, how's that?" silently loving the idea of showing off his son's art to the other NCIS agents.

"Yeah!" he squealed happily.

"Alright, cover your eyes so I can get all the soap out!" Tony instructed, watching as Jayden immediately covered his eyes with his hands and giggled as Tony tipped a cup of water over his head, effectively removing the shampoo.

"Again!" Jayden pleaded, still giggling.

"Again?" Tony questioned acting surprised as the boy covered his eyes again in preparation "Last one, ready?" Tony told him before releasing another cup of water over his head, making Jayden erupt into laughter again.

"You're _such_ a water kid!" Tony exclaimed before getting a wash cloth to gently scrub at the paint marks, Jayden crossing his eyes to watch Tony removing the blue paint from the end of his nose.

"M' a fishy Daddy!" he said in agreement. Tony laughed "Did Mama say that?" he asked, knowing the answer "Yup!"

15 minutes later, Tony and paint- free Jayden appeared in the kitchen where Ziva was cutting up Jayden's pasta into more sizable lengths.

"M' clean Mama!" Jayden announced, throwing his hands up in the air in a typical 'Ta da!' stance, something he had adopted at a young age.  
>Ziva smiled and lifted him up before kissing his nose "No more paint! Daddy did a good job…" she said plopping him down into his seat at the dinner table, which was boosted up considerably.<p>

"Yup!"

Tony walked over and kissed Ziva quickly "You're looking a little better." He noted.

Ziva nodded before cringing slightly at the dampness of his shirt "It looks like you and Jayden had fun." She replied with a smirk.

Tony grinned and shrugged before sitting down with her, one of them placed at either side of Jayden.

"Mama?" Jayden asked after gulping down a forkful of pasta.

Ziva took a moment to chew her own before replying, regretting taking such a large amount in one go "Yes Jay?"

"When is the baby comin'?" he asked predictably.

Ziva leaned over and automatically wiped a blob of pasta sauce from his cheek "It could be any day now, Jayden!"

Jayden looked very pleased with her answer and resumed eating his own dinner. Ziva looked across at Tony, who looked slightly paler than he did a moment ago.

"Tony?" Ziva inquired.

Tony seemed to snap out of his thoughts "Yeah?" he replied easily.

Ziva narrowed her eyes briefly in confusion before waving her hand in a 'never mind' fashion.

Jayden yawned as Ziva wiped the final remnants of dinner off of his hands and face "M' tired." He mumbled.

Ziva picked him up and looked at the clock before nodding, it was 7pm; Bedtime. "Alright my darling boy, time for bed." Ziva hummed before walking down to the end of the hall where Jayden's room was.

After placing him down and pulling the covers over his small body, Ziva sat down on the edge and watched as Jayden rubbed at his right eye furiously "Would you like a story tonight?" Ziva asked.

Jayden shook his head "No thank you." Jayden mumbled back before lying back on his pillow.

"You have had a long day, Jay." Ziva noted, the boy only refusing stories when he had a particularly fun and active day at day care.

Jayden didn't verbally respond, he simply yawned again and watched bleary eyed as Tony entered with Flick happily trotting at his heels after being fed.  
>"Good night Jay." Ziva whispered before kissing his forehead, Tony doing the same before closing the door partially on the boy and his faithful puppy that was curled up on the edge contently.<p>

Tony exhaled a little when the door was closed to a satisfactory angle "I dunno about you Zi, but I'm exhausted." He said quietly, holding back a yawn; Ziva noticed that his eyes were still slightly downcast after the events of the day.

She leaned up and pressed her lips to his quickly "Then we will _not_ be watching a movie tonight – otherwise your back will be terrible in the morning." She noted.

Tony smirked a little "Partly because you decide to migrate half way onto me when we accidentally fall asleep on the couch! It's a big couch ya know." He joked before allowing Ziva to pull him toward their room to complete the usual before bed routine.

Ziva grabbed her towel and watched as Tony collapsed on the bed, already dressed for the night.

"I am going to go and shower – you are not showering tonight?" she asked peering over him.

Tony cracked open an eye with a smile "I practically got _drenched_ when I bathed Jay…I'll shower in the morning…" He half mumbled into his pillow.

Ziva shrugged and left him to doze; entering the bathroom she cast a quick glance over to her reflection in the mirror and cringed slightly at her tired features.

Shaking her head, she leaned down to the cupboard to retrieve a fresh bottle of shampoo before freezing as a small bout of nausea hit her full force.

Taking a few deep breaths, she attempted to will the feeling away with no success. Thanking the design of the bathroom in the back of her mind, she collapsed beside the toilet and allowed her body to purge whatever was causing her body distress.

Ziva groaned partly out of disgust, but mostly out of reluctance as Tony entered the bathroom hurriedly and crouched down beside her, looking extremely worried.

"Jeez Zi, are you okay?" he asked pulling her hair back into a pony tail so he could properly assess her.

"I am fine, now." she muttered bitterly.

Tony frowned a little "I think we might need to take you back to the doctor Zi, I don't think flus are supposed to last for this long…well, at least the whole throwing up part of it." He mused.

Ziva gasped a little and slapped her forehead before mumbling something incoherently in what sounded like Hebrew to Tony.

"Should I ask?" he questioned warily.

Ziva didn't verbally reply, she simply shuffled over to the cupboard where her shampoo was and reached to the very back.

"Ziva?"

A moment later, his wife appeared clutching a very familiar box "Is that…?"

Ziva nodded "A pregnancy test. Do you remember when Abby called me in the middle of the night when she first suspected herself of being pregnant?" he nodded slowly while she grinned a little "She practically told me to purchase as many different tests as possible, eight tests and eight positives later – she told me to keep this one just in case you and I wanted to try again." She concluded.

Tony looked like he was ready to bounce off the walls at that point "Y-you mean I could be a daddy again?" he half spluttered.  
>Ziva's lips twitched upwards again "Yes, more importantly, it could mean that Jayden is going to get his wish of having a little brother or sister."<p>

5 agonisingly slow minutes later, Ziva simply handed the test to Tony "Is it positive?" she asked excitedly.

Tony tutted her "Give it another 30 seconds Sweetcheeks!" he said chuckling before peering down and feeling the world flip upside-down.

"Tony?" Ziva asked watching as his face went pale.

A moment later it lit up like a Christmas tree and he all but pulled Ziva to his feet and gave her a hug worthy of Abby.

"It's _Positive!_ We're gonna be parents _Again!_" he said giddily before showing her the stick as proof.

And in that moment, it seemed that the horrible day that had once been, was not so terrible after all.

**Awwww Jay gets a sibling! :D I can't apologise enough for not updating – things have been pretty hectic in my life with school and some stuff at home so I hope you are all going to stick with me Please drop me a review if you have the time! WHAT PREGNANCY MAYHEM DO YOU WANT TO SEE?  
>I'm calling out for all of your weird and wacky food cravings and what the DiNozzo's could get up to throughout the pregnancy! Thanks for reading!<strong>


	3. Baby? Hakuna Matata and a sailors' mouth

**I am so amazed! I still have readers! :') I thought I lost you all when I went on exam hiatus! Thanks so much for all of your positive comments! I *loved* some of the pregnancy cravings that people left, I was gagging slightly at the thought of one in particular which was offered by vbias71 who had a very gag worthy craving: "chicken and/or beef fried rice with crushed up cool ranch doritos mixed together...topped with ketchup and a can of mustard sardines." WOW XD that may be used vbias! **

**So, 6 days have passed since the last chapter…that's right! Your math is correct, it's McAbby's little baby's time to shine! Since I didn't make it too clear in the last chapter:**

**Ziva is a month and 1 week pregnant in this chapter **

Ziva opened her eyes and looked around the dim room blearily before stretching out as best she could under the possessive and warm hold Tony had on her that morning. She smiled slightly, noticing how his hand was gently positioned over stomach which was barely showing signs of her second pregnancy.

Ziva slipped her warm hand atop his under the covers, hoping to coax him out of sleep a little earlier than usual – today was the day they planned to tell Jayden about the new baby. Ziva had no doubt he would be excited, but she was anxious none the less.

"Zi? Can you turn your brain down a little? I can hear the cogs turning from here." Tony mumbled from the crook of her neck, his warm breath tickling her skin as he did so.

"Do you think Jayden will take the news well?" Ziva asked, knowing he was awake enough to answer coherently.

Tony pressed his lips to her collarbone "I think he's gonna love being a big brother, Zi." He replied honestly.

Ziva hummed in agreement before pausing to listen carefully at the sounds from outside the room, when the door creaked open slightly her suspicions were confirmed.

"Mornin' Mama, Daddy." Jayden muttered as he climbed up the cushioned seat to clamber over onto their bed with Flick jumping up ungracefully, the jump still proving a little difficult for the young pup as she scrambled to safety on the quilt.

"Good morning Jayden, did you sleep well?" Ziva asked smiling as Flick came to nuzzle under her chin before curling up again as she did most mornings.

Jayden wiped some sleep from his eyes as he nodded "Yup!" he replied perkily while leaning on his dad's chest for his morning cuddle.

Tony looked over their sons' head at Ziva, the pair exchanging glances before nodding simultaneously.

"Jay," Ziva began carefully, trying to gain his full attention.

Jayden's bright green eyes met hers immediately, curiosity shining in their depths "Yeah Mama?" he asked, still leaning his head on Tony's chest.

"Mama and I have something very special to tell you." Tony added.

"What, What?" he asked eagerly, obviously unable to remain patient any longer.

Ziva grabbed Jayden's little hand partly out of willingness for him to stop making the bed bounce for her queasy stomach's safety before guiding it to her exposed belly and placing it there.

Jayden looked at her with confusion apparent in his features.

"Jayden, you are going to have a little brother or sister soon!" Ziva revealed. The pair watched as their son's jaw dropped comically, leaving him looking partly like a fish.  
>"Baby?" he muttered before placing his head gently on his mother's stomach to listen "Big bwother?" he asked innocently while pointing to himself.<p>

Tony nodded, unable to remove the grin from his face at the adorable sight before him "That's right little man!"

Jayden squealed happily before leaning down to place a little kiss on Ziva's stomach "Hi baby! M' Jayden! I gonna be your big bwother! M' gonna play wif you and so will Flick!" he said animatedly, Ziva felt a small hot tear trail down her cheek at the love her son already had for his future sibling, this of course caught the 3 year olds attention.

"No cry Mama! S'okay!" he said snuggling into her chest contentedly, not understanding the reason behind her tears.

"Mama's crying because she's happy, Jay!" Tony explained to the now downcast little boy, who had obviously thought his actions were bad.

Jayden looked at his mother for conformation and when she nodded (still unable to get out a coherent sentence) and kissed his nose, his happy demeanour was back.

A small grumble erupted from Jayden's stomach, breaking the peaceful silence and making Ziva chuckle lightly and mumble something about DiNozzo stomachs "I guess I should get you some breakfast hm?" she asked while tickling the area which had sounded out.

Jayden squealed and giggled before shaking his head "No Mama! I help!" he said with a hint of stubbornness.

Ziva gave a nod of compliance before sliding out of the bed and following her son down the stairs, while Tony hollered that he was going to shower "Don't let Jay eat my serve Zi!" he added loudly, much to the pair's amusement.

"Here is your toast Jay, apple juice or orange?" Ziva asked while holding up the two cartons for him top pick.

"Thanks Mama! Mmm… Apple!" he declared, banging his little fist on the table for effect. After screwing on the top and taking a generous spoonful of muesli for own demanding stomach, she heard Tony exclaim something and pad down the stairs "Head's up!" he announced before flicking her phone through the air carelessly, knowing that her flawless reflexes would kick in.

Naturally, they did and Ziva looked down at the screen with a smile.

"Abby! How are you?" Ziva began before the smile dropped off her face "Really? Are you _sure?_ Of course. 45 minutes? Okay. Try to relax!" Ziva said soothingly before looking across at her two boys with an expanding smile.

"Aunt Abby is going into labour!" she said looking at Tony who clapped his hands together with a hoot "Ahhh McGee – I hope he's ready for fatherhood!" he said with a grin.

Jayden took a second to comprehend this "Aunt Abby is havin' the baby?" he asked, eyes wide.

Ziva nodded "Soon Jay, we are going to see Aunt Abby and Uncle McGee but the baby might not be here until later, okay?" she explained.

Jayden nodded enthusiastically "Help Mama!" he requested, all thoughts about food forgotten. Ziva complied before glancing over at Tony "Can you pack some food for  
>Jay while I get him dressed? I doubt his stomach will hold out until lunchtime!" she said amusedly.<p>

Tony hummed in agreement "Yeah, he's only eaten a piece of toast. That won't contain the beast that is the DiNozzo stomach!" he said dropping his voice comically much to the amusement to their son who giggled and patted his tummy in response.

"There no monster in my tummy Daddy!" he claimed indignantly before rushing off down the corridor shouting "Aunt Abby's havin' baby!" several times, Ziva following.

* * *

><p>Jayden jumped up and down with small grunts of frustration, realising that he was <em>not<em> going to reach the button for the hospital elevator without assistance.

"Mamaaaa!" he whined before pouting.

Ziva ran a hand over her face warily "Tony could you? I am still feeling a little off from the car trip." She requested, silently cursing morning sickness.

"Sure you don't wanna take something?" he asked concernedly while hoisting Jayden up to poke the button with pure glee.

Ziva shook her head "Not a good idea. It will pass." She said waving a hand as they stepped into the elevator together, Jayden still attached to Tony's hip, knowing that there were more buttons to be pressed _inside_.

"What button Daddy? What button?" He asked, reaching out in preparation.

"See that number there? What number's that?" Tony asked, not bothering to rush considering they were the only ones in the elevator at present.

Jayden concentrated hard "5?" he guessed. Tony made a sound of approval "Good job kiddo! Have you and Mama been practicing?" He praised the now grinning 3 year old after he slapped the button in victory.

"Yup! I like numbers!" he announced.

Tony snorted quietly "You won't in high school." He sniggered quietly to Ziva who looked slightly exasperated "I do not even want to _think_about high school yet! He is not even in Pre- School!" she half mumbled "He is my baby boy for a while yet." She continued with a grin.

"Alright down you get, jeez buddy you are getting big!" Tony said dramatically as they exited the elevator. Jayden nodded "I am 3 Daddy! I big boy now!" he said proudly once safely on the shiny white floor while grasping his mother's hand to half drag her down the hallway in the direction he thought his Aunt would be.

Ziva gently pulled Jayden's hand and whispered for him to stop so they could ask the nurse the room number.

The nurse smiled down at Jayden as she leaned over the desk slightly "Hi there!" she said to all members of the family.

Tony smiled politely "Hi, we're looking for Abigail McGee?" he requested.

The nurse nodded before tapping away at the computer swiftly "Okay, she is down the end of the corridor, room…342." She said smoothly before waving goodbye to Jayden who waved back shyly.

"Whoa Jay, this one! Can you reach?" Tony asked as Jayden stood on his tippy toes, his fingers grazing the handle. With another assist from Tony, Jayden barrelled into the room.

"Aunt Abby!" He squealed, slightly alarmed to see his aunt with tears running down her face. Abby sniffled and quickly brushed away the tears before grasping her nephew's hand.

"Hey Jay!" she said plastering on a strained smile as she pressed her fingers into her back.

Jayden looked at her worriedly "No cry! Aunt Abby need a snuggle Mama! Help?" he asked politely. Ziva cast a glance at her friend who nodded softly.

Ziva gently hoisted Jayden onto the hospital bed, careful not to pull any of the wires monitoring her and the baby.

After settling contently and if not slightly awkwardly beside her, Jayden pressed his ear to her stomach "She's movin'" he announced.

Abby winced as he said this "I'll say." She grumbled.

Tony chuckled and kissed her forehead "Gibbs here yet?"

Abby smirked slightly at that "Gibbs was here before McGee and I even reached the hospital!" she said smiling, the image of Gibbs tearing around corners entering everyone's mind "He took Timmy to get some food about half an hour ago because he was freaking out again. He's going to be a good Daddy to this little one." She sighed lovingly.

"How dilated are you?" Ziva asked sitting down on the chair beside the bed.

Abby grimaced darkly "Not much, 2 to 3 cm? I think it's going to be a long day." She said pushing her head back onto the pillow with a huff.

"I hate having my hair in my face!" she said going cross eyed as she looked at her fringe.

Ziva giggled before standing to help her friend tie her hair up and away from her face "I remember that feeling." She said motioning to her curls which went extremely unruly on the day she went into labour.

"Abbs?"

Abby perked up immediately "Come on in Gibbs! Tony, Ziva and Jayden are here too!" she called out as the door opened again to reveal Gibbs and a very pale McGee.

"Grandpa! Uncle MaGee!" Jayden said excitedly.

"Hey Squirt. You sure look comfortable there, huh?" Gibbs said half smiling at the 3 year old who just nodded and pressed his ear back to Abby's stomach.

Ziva pulled McGee into a hug and kissed his cheek "It will be fine McGee. _You _will be fine." She assured him before patting his cheek and returning to her seat.

Tony clapped McGee's shoulder "Yeah McGee, I thought I was gonna pass out when Jay was born…Just concentrate on Abby and her squeezing the hell out of your hand, that'll keep you alert." He said good naturedly.

McGee's mouth twitched upwards slightly "Thanks guys, I'll try not to pass out."

"I'll make sure you don't." Abby hissed as she went through another contraction.

4 hours passed, Ziva glanced up from her book to the clock which read 12:43pm, her eyes then travelled to Jayden who was rubbing his eyes furiously from his spot on  
>Abby's bed which he had refused to vacate. The only time he did was to snack and go to the bathroom; the rest of the time was spent listening to Grandpa Gibbs' short and sweet stories as well as McGee's relatively longer ones, colouring, talking to the nurses and other patients on the ward with Tony when he got restless and listening to Aunt Abby's stomach - cawing happily every single time the baby moved.<p>

"Jay? I think it is time for you to have a nap, baby." She said quietly, trying not to disturb Abby who was attempting to sleep through her dilation with little success.

Jayden held out his colouring book and crayons with a slightly defeated look before looking around "I sleep here?" He whispered, copying his mother's quiet tone.

Ziva looked slightly conflicted and gazed at Tony for help.

"Ziva," Abby called out thickly, startling the pair "He can sleep with me. S'okay, he's my teddy bear." She mumbled, not opening her eyes but still smiling tiredly.

Ziva shook her head with a giggle when Jay snuggled into the crook of Abby's arm and promptly closed his eyes, she was not surprised, it had been quite a peculiar morning for the three year old.

Her musings were interrupted by her own stomach growling, this made Tony crack a smile from where he was talking quietly with Gibbs "I think it's time we appeased that stomach of yours…and mine of course."

"What about Jay?" she asked.

Gibbs waved a hand before holding it out to her "I'll keep an eye on him, Ziver," He said pulling her up "McGee and Abs are asleep; he won't be in the way."

Ziva smiled gratefully at their Boss as they gazed at the McGee's who's hands were wound together as they slept, McGee sleeping at a painfully awkward angle on the bed on the opposite side of Jayden who was (thankfully for Tony and Ziva) on the wall side so he couldn't potentially roll in his sleep.

"Not sleepin' Gibbs!" Abby slurred indignantly. Gibbs gave the pair a pointed look before going over to Abby and kissing her forehead "You should try Abs. See ya soon DiNozzos." Gibbs said before taking Ziva's previous place.

Tony pulled Ziva gently out of the room before taking a good look at her under the brighter light, Abby's room was considerably dimmer than the corridor to help her sleep.

"Jeez Zi, are you sure you're alright? You're looking a little pale." He remarked, running a hand over her cheek.

Ziva nodded "I am fine. I think I stood up a little too fast." She admitted before dropping the subject abruptly as her stomach and Tony's sounded out again.

* * *

><p>An hour later, after stomachs were filled and extra food was purchased for the rest of the team just in case, Tony and Ziva re – entered the room to find Abby and Jayden awake, the former looking much more pained than before.<p>

"Mother fu – PLEASE tell me I can have an epidural soon!" Abby growled while glaring at McGee "This is _your_ fault Special Agent McGee!" she said lowly to her slightly terrified husband.

Gibbs chuckled and gently removed a still bleary eyed Jayden from the bed.

"I'll get the nurse!" Tony said quickly, departing the firing zone as he knew from experience that being male did _not _make you popular when labour was concerned.  
>Especially when women like Ziva and Abby knew particularly evil ways of murdering their partners.<p>

"I'm sorry Abby!" McGee squeaked, not knowing what else to say as Abby squeezed the crap out of his hand as she rode out the stronger contraction.

"Oh you're _going _to be." She hissed before muttering a choice few swear words that were not intended for a certain pair of ears.

"Okay Mrs McGee! Let's check how you're progressing and then we can see about that epidural alright?" the kindly nurse chimed, obviously used to the sight of raging mothers to be.

Tony quickly scooped up Jayden and all apart from McGee left the room so the examination could proceed.

"You'll live Probie. Maybe a broken finger or four, but you'll live. It's worth it in the end!" Tony said grinning at the younger agent who was repeatedly banging his head against the crisp white wall.

"No Uncle Gee! Ouchie!" Jayden scolded his Uncle, pulling the lapels of his jacket to stop him.

Ziva nodded smugly "You tell him Jay. What is that saying from that movie…The Lion King?" Ziva asked Tony, snapping her fingers.

Tony threw her a proud grin "I have never been prouder of you Zi, quoting movies!" he said wiping away a fake tear "She's right McGee, Hakuna Matata! It means…?" Tony prompted his son who recognised the phrase immediately.

"Noooo worries!" Jayden responded, throwing his hands in the air with a grin identical to his fathers.

McGee chuckled against the wall "Thanks Jay, you're a smart kid." He relented while fist bumping the child.

After receiving the epidural, Abby was much more at peace though still struggling through contractions which were coming closer and closer together – she apologised profusely to McGee for snapping before the waiting game continued. Time seemed to drag after that, the nurses continued to flit in and out to check her vitals, Abby dozed and Tony entertained Jayden.

"Can I come in?" A voice sounded.

Gibbs nudged the door fully open with his foot before smiling at the familiar doctor "Doctor Bailey." She smiled politely back before grinning at all the occupants of the room  
>"Agent Gibbs, DiNozzos…and who's <em>this?<em> It can't be little Jayden?" she said kneeling down to his level. Jayden looked at her inquisitively, not shying away as he reached out and touched her shiny stethoscope and badge.

"Yup!" he chirped before looking up at Ziva "Who dis Mama?" he asked.

Ziva smiled at Doctor Bailey who Abby had requested specifically after hearing how good she was as a doctor when Ziva was pregnant, before looking down at Jayden  
>"Jay, this is Doctor Bailey, she was here when you were born." Ziva explained.<p>

Doctor Bailey nodded in agreement, a sweet smile on her face "I'm going to help your Auntie Abby have her baby too!" she added before looking up at the woman in question who was watching their interaction with slightly teary eyes.

"I want to see my baby." She said slightly choked up.

Doctor Bailey nodded in understanding "I know, not long to go now! I'm going to draw the curtain around the bed so I can do one quick check and then we will see how much longer alright?"

Abby nodded and kissed McGee's hand as the curtain was drawn.

A few moments passed before Doctor Bailey let out a pleased sound "You are bang on 10 cm! Time to get this party started! I know that the nurses have been keeping track of your contraction rate and it looks like they are coming pretty frequently and painfully so it's time for you boys to scram for a while. Are you staying Ziva?" Doctor Bailey explained.

Ziva looked at Abby hesitantly "Do you want me to stay?" she asked.

Abby shot her an exasperated look as she gritted her teeth through a contraction "Quid pro Quo Zi! You are staying!" she gasped.

Ziva nodded before looking down at Jayden who looked slightly confused "Alright Baby, I am going to stay in here with Aunt Abby, how about you and Daddy go and get an Ice cream?" she offered, knowing her son's weakness.

Jayden nibbled on the edge of his thumb "Aunt Abby?" he whispered.

"She's going to be fine Jay; Doctor Bailey is going to help." Jayden looked slightly less worried, knowing that Doctors help people from his story books "M'kay." He relented before the numerous 'Good Luck' and 'See you soon' messages were exchanged.

"Ducky and Palmer are on their way now." Gibbs assured the forensic scientist, the ME's unable to be at the hospital early due to a body dropping.

After the door closed on the rest of the team, Ziva approached the bedside and offered her hand to her best friend, not particularly worried about the potential fractures.

"You can do this Abby." Ziva said comfortingly.

"Alright, Ziva is going to hand you ice chips – your first contraction is in two minutes so prepare yourself to push okay? Push deep for me Abby." Doctor Bailey instructed professionally before muttering to her midwifes who were at the ready.

Ziva held back a gasp as she remembered that in eight months, she would be _back_ in a hospital to do it all again. Her vision of another bundle wrapped in her limp arms with Jayden snuggled into her other side momentarily disappearing as Doctor Bailey spoke.

"Alright Abby, push!"

* * *

><p>Ziva exited the hospital room with tears running down her face as she flexed her hand which creaked in response. It had taken an hour filled with a potty mouthed Abby, a wincing McGee and constant calming from the Doctor Bailey and the midwifes, but Abby had finally given birth.<p>

"Mama!" Jayden yelped before smashing into her legs.

Gibbs kissed her forehead "How'd she go Ziver?" he asked as Tony and the new arrivals, Palmer and Ducky crowded around her.

"It went well, I cannot feel my hand," she admitted "But she is fine, they are _both _fine." Abby assured the family.

Doctor Bailey appeared through the door and ran a hand through her hair warily "She's got fire that Abby. Go on in, she's asking for all of you." She said before departing down the corridor to clean up.

Ziva placed a finger to her lips in Jayden's direction, which he copied. As the group entered the quiet room, Jayden gasped with amazement at the sight of the little baby bundled in McGee's arms. Abby half panting half sobbing at the sight before her.

"Hey guys, wanna come and meet my daughter?" McGee whispered, sitting down so Jayden could see the pink bundle.

"Baby…"Jayden muttered in amazement, the déjà vu moment causing Tony and Ziva to lock eyes and smile.

"She's beautiful my dear, congratulations!" Ducky boasted while kissing Abby's cheek, Palmer too offering his congratulations.

"Good job Tim. This is where the fun begins…" Tony said sincerely, brushing a finger over his newest godchild's cheek gently.

"What's her name?" Gibbs asked "You went and took a note out of the DiNozzo book and decided to keep it secret." Gibbs said, Head slapping his Senior Agent lightly.

Tony pouted before flicking his eyes between Abby and McGee expectantly.

It was Abby who spoke "Everyone, meet Kimberly Audrey McGee!" Abby announced before the wave of comments about the newest member of the NCIS family's name became a topic of animated discussion.

"Aunt Abby? I hold her? Please?" Jayden asked looking up at his Aunt sweetly.

Ziva quickly took charge "Jay, you can hold Kimberly but you have to be very careful and you have to sit in Mama's lap, she is very little." Ziva said looking into his bright green eyes.

Jayden nodded in understanding and clambered up into Ziva's lap and listened to her instructions as Kimberly was gently placed into his and Ziva's arms.

He gently leaned down and kissed her little head "Hi Kimb...Kimber…" he struggled before smiling as Ziva whispered her idea into his ear "Kimmie! Hi Kimmie, I'm Jayden! M'Gonna play wif you lots and lots!" he whispered while the parents in the room melted at the adorable sight.

Jayden gaped as the baby let out a small whimper and cracked open her eyes lazily to reveal a big, bright pair of chocolate orbs.

"Look Mama! she's lookin' at me!" he said while holding her tiny hand.

"She sure is little man!" Tony said ruffling his hair.

The little boy looked up at both his parents "Mama?" he began, Ziva smiled "Yes?"

"When are you gonna have the baby?" he asked causing the room to go deathly silent for a moment. Abby, despite her tiredness was the first to respond.

"Baby? Are you serious? ZIVA! Ohmygod!" She spluttered while trying to remain calm as to not startle the baby.

Ziva looked down red faced "Yes, I am having another baby." She announced much to the delight of the room; even Gibbs was pleased with their news.

Ziva explained that she was a month and a week along but she didn't want to take away the attention of the current baby.

Abby scoffed "Ziva! I can't believe you didn't TELL me! You should have rung me as soon as the pregnancy test was positive!" she scolded with a pout.

"Tony DiNozzo, father of two…" McGee said with a shit eating grin "Do you think she'll break your hand this time?" he joked.

Tony glared "Funny Probie, real funny – yours is looking a little purple, you know that?" he said automatically flexing his hand at the memory.

McGee laughed "Can't spoil it for me Tony. Really though, congrats." He said sincerely.

"Are you prepared to be a grandpa for the third time Jethro? Personally, I'm looking forward to it!" Ducky said fondly.

Gibbs just patted the ME's shoulder "Got that right Duck." He said before turning to Tony and head slapping him sharply.

"Boss!"

"You benched my best agent again DiNozzo!" he said shortly, though a ghost of a smile was still on his features.

Palmer bent down to Jayden's height "Are you excited?"

Jayden nodded "I gonna be a good big brother Uncle Palmer!" he said throwing him a toothy grin.

Tony and Ziva listened to the lively conversation and watched their son looking completely content, Ziva felt a hot tear run down her cheek "Yes Jay, you are." Tony wrapped an arm around her waist and squeezed her hip comfortingly in response.

**Okay! There you go, my updating is crap, but the content is long and hopefully good. Yes, it's fluffy, sue me! I like fluff! I need baby names, gender and pregnancy cravings for Ziva! Kay, go!**

**Favourite moment? Thanks for reading :)**


	4. Big Boy School, Amnesia and a case

**So, I had a bit of a rough patch through late last year, so you'll have to excuse me for my lack of updates...**

**Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter, I'd just like to re-enforce the fact that I'm not American, so I don't know how any of the schooling systems work despite my best efforts – if I have made any errors, please let me know. I'd also like to stress, after receiving a rather…well, a review last chapter, if you don't like this story, don't read it. Simple.**

**Disclaimer: Only the progenies of the DiNozzos, McGee's, Cassandra, her husband and their kids are mine, the rest belong to CBS **

**Ziva is 2 months and 1 week pregnant in this chapter, that makes Jayden 3 and a half. **

**In this chapter? Pre-school is coming for a certain toddler… By the way, **It is not a real pre-school as far as I am aware…** and we get a bit of mystery in the works!**

Jayden looked down at the baby with fascination as a tiny finger squeezed his own tightly. Craning his neck slightly, he grinned up at his Aunt Abby who smiled back at him.

"Kimmie likes you, Jay." Abby noted while dropping a kiss on his forehead as her arms guided the child's around her 1 month old little girl.

Jay nodded happily while smiling over at his mother, who was cradling a mug of tea in her palms, her elbows leaning on the table.

"So Jay, tell Aunt Abby what we are going to do today with Daddy…" She began, noticing her son's happy gasp of recognition.

"We is going to Big Boy school Aunt Abby!" he declared excitedly, Abby grinned over at Ziva "Wow that's awesome Jayden! So you and Tony have the interview for the pre-school today then…what was it called?" Abby asked, still trying to recover from 'Baby Brain'.

Ziva nodded "It is called Greenvale Pre-school, Melanie, our next door neighbours' daughter and Jayden have been on the waiting list for about two years now." Ziva explained.

"Ahh, did Melanie get in?" she asked curiously.

Ziva smiled "Yes, she is very excited. Tony and I chose the school because it was close to work and home – not to mention it has a good reputation."

Abby gently removed Kimberly from Jayden's arms as she felt the boy wiggling slightly in an attempt to get down.

"You alright Jay?" Ziva asked, recognising the behaviour immediately.

Jayden shook his head "I need to go potty Mama!" He whined.

Ziva called out to Tony, who was in McGee's kitchen chatting with the new father "Tony! Your son needs the bathroom!" she told him quickly.

Tony reacted swiftly "Alright Jay, let's go before you burst huh?" he chuckled before guiding his son to the bathroom.

McGee walked in a moment later with surprise etched on his features "How long has he been toilet trained?"

Ziva pondered this for a moment "Jay did not really like the idea of the toilet for a while – Tony and I began weening him out of the nappies a little while after he turned three, much to his distaste…since then he usually goes by himself because he wants to be a "Big Boy" but sometimes, he forgets or gets excited and results in what you just saw," She said with a smile "I thought Tony better oversee this one."

Abby cooed as Kimberly began to kick up a fuss "Ohhh, someone's hungry again…" she noted while McGee rushed around the couch to grab the necessary equipment to make Abby more comfortable.

"I hope the interview goes well!" Abby sighed after settling with Kimberly nursing contentedly underneath the light blanket.

Ziva waved a hand "I am sure it will go smoothly. Jayden is looking forward to it, I think."

A few minutes later, Jayden and Tony re-appeared, the former letting out a huge sigh of relief, making Ziva chuckle "Feeling better?"

Jayden nodded, wide eyed "I really, really had to go Mama!" he stressed.

Ziva kissed his forehead "I could see that," she said glancing up at her husband "We had better go, our interview is in an hour." Ziva said apologetically.

McGee smiled at the little family "I'm sure it'll go fine, Ziva."

Abby agreed before they exchanged goodbyes and left for the pre-school.

"Mama?"

"Yes?"

Jayden chewed on his finger "Is Big Boy school fun?"

Ziva smiled at him through the rear-view mirror while Tony let out a little chuckle "Course it is Buddy! You'll make a lot of friends at your school!" he enthused.

Ziva nodded "Your Daddy is right, Jay – you will be just fine when you go next year."

Jayden stopped chewing on his finger hummed to himself, lost in his own imagination as they approached the pre-school.

The family arrived just on time for the interview and were quickly ushered into the pre-school room, where children were already buzzing around – playing with toys and having fun. Jayden looked very eager to join in, but they were quickly ushered into a bright office.

"Hello Mr and Mrs DiNozzo! Welcome to Greenvale!" A kindly woman greeted, the word 'principal' written across her silver badge.

Ziva and Tony shook her hand while Jayden just looked up at the lady curiously, even more so when she bent down to his level and smiled "Hello there! What's your name little man?"

He looked up at his mother hesitantly; she smiled at her son comfortingly.

"Jayden!" he replied with a small smile.

The Principal nodded encouragingly "Well it's very nice to meet you Jayden! My name is Mrs Gilligan!" she replied before gesturing for Tony and Ziva to sit down, Jayden quickly taking his position on his father's lap while looking at Mrs Gilligan shyly.

"I'm sure that your son will fit in perfectly with the other children, he seems to be very well behaved – tell me, how is he at home?"

Ziva was the first to reply "Jayden is generally a well behaved little boy…sometimes he is a little bit stubborn if things do not work out the way he wanted them to, but he is not a "bad" boy." Ziva explained while Jayden fiddled with his father's tie and looked around at the decorations that were hanging around in the bright office.

Mrs Gilligan nodded and looked at Tony "How does he act with other children? Does he share? As you well know, it's an important virtue."

Tony agreed "Jay plays with our next door neighbours' little girl, her name's Melanie – she's actually enrolled to start when Jayden does, he's had plenty of opportunities to learn sharing, and I think he has."

The Principal looked pleased and told the parents that she was going to ask Jayden a few questions before letting him go and play with some of the other children to observe him further.

"How old are you Jayden? Can you show me on your fingers?"

Jayden's face broke out into his father's grin as he counted to three both out loud and on his fingers before showing them to Mrs Gilligan.

She let out a sound of understanding "And what is your most favourite colour?"

Jayden bit his lip as he thought before exclaiming "Green!"

"Do you like listening to stories? Like this one?" she asked, holding up _The Hairy Caterpillar_ which was resting upon her desk.

Jayden nodded happily "I like stories! Mama reads at bedtime." He said smiling at his mother for back up.

Ziva interrupted "He loves listening to stories, sometimes we have to read a book twice before he will go to sleep!" she said tickling her son's stomach playfully.

Mrs Gilligan looked content with the answers, she then told Jayden he was allowed to go and play with some of the kids – which he immediately headed off to do.

She watched for a few moments before turning to Tony and Ziva and handing a package to them "This has all of the information you need to know about how our school operates, our process of disciplining children and what they will learn." She began "Jayden will learn all about colours, shapes and numbers as well as having art time and music class."

Tony looked impressed "What about outdoor games and things?"

Mrs Gilligan answered "The children can go outside after their nap for 45 minutes and once in the morning when we have morning tea, though in pre-school, we aim to add diversity as well as the beginning of structured learning and play."

Ziva watched as Jayden began stacking blocks atop each other to create a tower with the help of another boy.

"Do you have any other questions?" the Principal asked.

Ziva smiled "I think Jayden will love it here."

Mrs Gilligan shook their hands again "It was great to meet you – please make sure that you return the allergy forms as well as any other restrictions in relations to diet in the coming weeks."

Tony and Ziva nodded before motioning to Jay to come over.

Jayden was grinning, his eyes bright as he pointed to his tower proudly "Look Ima!" he squealed happily.

Mrs Gilligan's brow rose "Does Jayden speak another language?" she asked intrigued.

Ziva picked Jayden up before nodding "Ima is Hebrew for mother, or mommy. Jayden knows a small amount of Hebrew as well as French and Italian, at the moment we are only teaching him easy words."

The Principal looked impressed "Does he understand you if you speak only Hebrew?"

Ziva waved her hand in a so-so action "If the sentence is simple, occasionally. I do not want to confuse him."

Tony looked thoroughly amused "Ziva speaks about 10 languages, she still confuses me."

"Really? And Jayden speaks _three?_"

"The basics of three." Ziva stressed before looking at Jayden "Can you say goodbye to Mrs Gilligan in Hebrew, Jayden?"

Jayden giggled before waving "Shalom!"

Mrs Gilligan chuckled "That's really cute. Shalom to you too Jayden! I will see you soon!"

Jayden rested his head on his mother's shoulder warily and mumbled "I do good Mama?"

Ziva kissed his forehead "Yes you did, baby."

* * *

><p><em>Knock. Knock. Knock…knockknockknock!<em>

Jayden giggled as the knocking continued before rushing over to his father "Daddy! Daddy! Door!" he exclaimed before tugging his father over to the door in question.

Bouncing on the balls of his feet, he watched as his father opened the door to reveal Cassandra, Melanie and Nathan in tow.

Cassandra grinned sheepishly at Tony "Sorry about that, Nathan likes to copy his big sister…he just got a little too excited." She chuckled while Nathan simply smiled toothily.

"I could tell! Come on in guys!" Tony responded with a smile before ushering them inside – Ziva appearing from the kitchen looking slightly flushed a moment later.

"Hi Cassandra!" Ziva greeted peaceably while running a hand through her son's hair.

Cassandra smiled and took a seat on their couch after being ushered over "So how did the interview go?" she asked excitedly.

Tony's face broke out into a proud grin "I think they liked him! Jayden was really good with the other kids…"

Jayden listened as his parents chattered for a few minutes before pulling Melanie over to the games corner where Flick was resting atop a pillow that was almost as big as her.

"Hi Flick!" Melanie chirped happily, holding her little brother's hand.

Flick opened her eyes and immediately went over to greet the little girl who the puppy had grown to adore as much as her owner.

Melanie giggled as the puppy ran her warm tongue across her hand in greeting before wagging her tail like it was going out of fashion.

"She likes you!" Jayden said matter-of-factly before pulling out all of his crayons and coloured paper and offering them to Melanie while Nathan was busy entertaining Flick with a ball "Want to draw pictures for our mommies?" he asked with a DiNozzo grin.

Melanie petted Flick for a few moments before nodding excitedly and beginning on her picture.

Cassandra watched Nathan carefully while listening to Ziva, worried that her little ball of energy might start pulling on the puppy's floppy ears if he got more excited than he already was.

"Well I'm so glad that our kids will be able to grow up together… It will be nice, you know?" Tony and Ziva nodded in agreement.

"How is the newest baby DiNozzo going, by the way?" she asked observing Ziva's still flat stomach which only showed the slightest sign of pregnancy.

Ziva's eyes lit up "The little one is fine, I think Jayden is the most excited of all of us – I think he sees how good Mel is with Nathan, and wants something similar." She said looking over at Melanie who was giggling away with her little boy.

Tony jumped when his phone sounded loudly from his pocket, he sighed as he read the caller ID before casting an exasperated looked at Ziva and answering.

"DiNozzo." He began, attempting to sound cheery.

Ziva watched her husband run a hand over his face while responding quietly into the receiver and closing the lid of the phone.

"We've got a case," Tony said slowly, Ziva frowned and looked at Cassandra "We will be back in a moment; I do not want the little ones to hear details." Ziva said, excusing herself and Tony from the room.

Once in the kitchen, she frowned and leaned upon the counter "It must be important if Gibbs is calling us at this time, Tony. Gibbs knows Jayden's routine."

Tony nodded "Double homicide down in Quantico. One witness."

Ziva made a sound of understanding "And what of the witness? Something feels off." She asked lowly.

He drummed his fingers on the bench "Good guess there, our only witness is in Bethesda."

"Critical?"

"Yes."

Ziva bit her lip "Gibbs must be pissed."

"Oh yeah."

Ziva smiled weakly before leaning up to kiss him quickly "I will see if Cassandra can watch Jay, hopefully he will not punch up a fuss if we are not here to read him his bedtime story."

Tony pushed a curly strand of hair away from her face "Kick, Sweetcheeks, kick up a fuss."

Ziva rolled her eyes "Go and get ready, Tony."

Walking out of the kitchen she was greeted by Cassandra who threw her a knowing smile "I'll watch Jayden, don't panic Ziva."

Ziva ran a hand through her hair "Are you sure?"

She waved a hand "No worries! I'll take Nate and Mel back now so you can get ready, okay?"

Ziva nodded before hugging her friend in silent thanks.

After the other children had been ushered out, Jayden walked over to Ziva looking slightly downcast "Mama? You and daddy gotta go be superheros now?" he asked innocently.

She sighed and picked up her son and hugged him tightly "Yes baby, Daddy and I will be back when you wake up, alright?"

Jayden sniffled a little, not accustomed to his parents leaving overnight. Tony and Ziva had tried to prolong late nights for as long as possible.

"Do not cry, Jay. You will get to have lots of fun with Mel and Nate." She soothed.

Tony appeared from the bedroom and noticed the scene before him. Walking over, he ran a hand through his progeny's hair "Hey Buddy?"

Jayden looked up with wide and tear filled eyes "How about we call you before you go to sleep, that way we can say goodnight just like we always do!" he tried.

Jayden looked more relieved at that "Okay D-Daddy." He whispered.

Tony smiled winningly at his son and kissed his forehead "Mama and I will call you in the morning too if we aren't home. Who knows? You might be able to come and cheer up grumpy Grandpa Gibbs tomorrow!" he continued, pleased to see his son giggle into his mother's shoulder.

* * *

><p>15 minutes later, Jayden had packed an overnight bag and placed Flick on a leash with a much happier outlook and, after hugging both of his parents tightly for a few minutes each, he ran inside after Melanie.<p>

Cassandra noticed Ziva's slightly tear streaked face and smiled gently "I promise it will be fine, Ziva."

Tony laced their fingers together "We're gonna call you before Jay's bedtime at 7:30, just so we can say goodnight to him." Tony explained.

Cassandra nodded in understanding "No problem at all."

"I will call if we cannot get home tomorrow morning, but I am going to try to get off early to pick him up." Ziva added.

Cassandra smiled "You two just focus on the case, alright? Look after yourselves and I'll handle the easy part." She chuckled before they exchanged goodbyes.

Ziva slung her backpack over her shoulder before briskly walking toward the parking lot elevator with Tony, her mood less upset, more irritated.

As they entered the elevator, Ziva pressed her head against one of the metal walls "I already hate this case." She muttered.

Tony squeezed her shoulder "It's gonna be fine Zi." He assured her before gently pulling her around to face him.

"Just promise me that you'll be careful, okay?" he said looking down at her stomach pointedly.

Ziva nodded, meeting his eyes "Just promise me that you will not have another collision with a door." She joked lightly.

Tony snorted "There's my Ziva."

"Hey guys." McGee greeted awkwardly from the entrance of the elevator, looking mildly exhausted.

"McGoo! Why aren't you at home with those girls of yours?" Tony asked, surprised.

McGee frowned a little "Gibbs really needs the whole team for this case – Abby's in a bit of a mood because she's running on little sleep and she's not allowed to come in to help. I'm going to be doing what I can." He said with a small smile.

Ziva patted his cheek as he passed "We will manage, Tim." She said simply before walking to the Bullpen, the boys at her heels.

Gibbs looked up from his desk "Thanks for coming in, all of you." He said gruffly "Sooner we catch the bastard, the better."

Tony leaned on his desk, his arms folding over his chest "So what have we got so far, Boss?"

Gibbs chuckled bitterly "A witness with amnesia, not much to go on DiNozzo."

McGee piped up "If you have the crime scene photos on that camera Boss, I can download them and send them to Abs, she said that she still wants to help." He said quickly.

He rolled his eyes and mumbled "Abs…Do it McGee, then I want you running the financials of those two victims who Ducky identified this afternoon." He instructed, passing  
>McGee a file with the relevant information.<p>

He flipped it open "Petty officer Ryan Digby and Petty officer Matthew Digby – they're brothers." He noted matter of factly.

Tony shook his head "What the hell were they up to." He muttered.

Gibbs ran a hand over his face "No idea DiNozzo. I want you and Ziver back at Bethesda, try and get some information from her. When I went, she was unconscious."

Ziva let out a breath "Will we be here all night, Gibbs?" she asked carefully, knowing that her boss was most likely extremely frustrated with the events of the afternoon.

Gibbs was silent for a moment "No Ziva. I won't keep you guys from your kids overnight." He promised. Despite Gibbs' steely demeanour, he had a real soft spot for the  
>DiNozzo and McGee offspring.<p>

Ziva looked very relieved and nodded in thanks before all but dragging Tony back to the elevator; the faster they interviewed their witness, the faster they got home.

20 minutes later (thanks to Ziva's driving), Tony and Ziva arrived outside of Bethesda – Tony shuddered a little, it felt like someone had dropped a rock into his stomach, he had a bad feeling. Ziva touched his arm lightly "You okay?" she asked quietly.

Tony cleared his throat before leading her onwards "Yeah. I just got a bad feeling in my gut." Ziva smiled a little at that "I think you are turning into Gibbs, Tony."

He snorted "I don't know whether to accept the compliment or be slightly insulted." He replied breezily.

Ziva hit the button that led to the 5th ward, the sounds of beeping heart rate monitors could be heard along with the voices of nurses and patients.

They approached the desk and flashed their badges, and in Tony's case, a DiNozzo charm grin – he knew that it was not a good idea to get in the nurse's bad books.

The nurse raised a brow in surprise "How can we help NCIS this evening?" she asked calmly.

"We are here to see Anita Daniels." Ziva said simply while pocketing her badge. The nurse nodded "Might I ask the reason? She's not in trouble is she? She seems like such a sweet young thing!" she questioned.

Tony grimaced a little "No, she's not in trouble. She's a witness in our murder investigation."

"You are aware that she has…"

"Amnesia? Yes." Ziva supplied "Is it short term, or long?" she inquired.

The nurse tapped away at her computer for a moment "According to the doctor, she has short term memory loss – she has had quite a hit to the head, we aren't sure if she will ever recover her memory." She said sadly.

Tony flashed a glance at Ziva "Okay, what room is she in?"

"236, down the end of the hall - it's the second door on the right hand side." She said quickly standing up to take them there.

"Thank you…"

She chuckled "Alice Morgan, if there's anything you need, please ask." She said kindly before leaving them to their questioning.

Tony and Ziva entered before closing the door again, the young girl before them looked nothing like her Drivers Licence photo at all, she had bruises of several shapes, sizes and hues running up her arms and she had a rather large gash on the right side of her forehead which was covered by gauze.

Ziva felt her blood run cold at the sight, who could do this?

Tony gently spoke to Anita, coaxing her out of her doze "Anita? Hi there." Tony began while Ziva sat on the chair beside the bed.

Anita coughed a little and shakily reached out for a plastic cup filled with water, Tony assisted briefly and waited until she was ready to speak, when she did it came out croaky and weak.

"Who are you?"

Tony took the cup out of her hands "I'm Anthony DiNozzo, this is my partner Ziva David, we work at NCIS." He explained.

"You're the navy cops?" she said confused "I didn't kill someone did I?" she asked, looking worried.

Ziva pursed her lips "I am guessing that your doctor informed you of your amnesia?"

She nodded slowly "When I woke up a few hours ago, I thought it was Sunday, turns out its Friday today." She said looking downcast.

Tony nodded "I know this is a little hard, but do you remember anything at all from the past two days? Anything?"

Anita bit her lip and closed her eyes and frowned in concentration "Mmm…I'm trying, it's all blank. I remember going to the park with my little sister on Sunday, then  
>nothing." She said throwing an apologetic look at the pair.<br>Ziva held up two photos "Have you ever seen these men before?" she asked.  
>Anita shook her head "No, I haven't. What happened to them?"<p>

Tony paused "They were murdered yesterday. You were at the scene with a few bags – security cameras place you near the main base."

Anita looked puzzled for a moment before she gasped "Oh my God." She whispered "My boyfriend, Ken Winters, he's in the Marines – perhaps I went to visit him?"

Ziva quickly tapped away at her phone and read the contents quickly "It says here that he is now back at sea, though he was on a month's personal leave, correct?"

Anita nodded "Yes, his mother got very ill - we went up to see her shortly before she died a few weeks ago, poor Ken was crushed. She died of cancer." She said quietly  
>"We went up to her grave last weekend."<p>

"I'm sorry for your loss." Tony said sympathetically.

Anita smiled "I promise, Ken would never, ever hurt anyone. He wanted to be in the Marines to serve his country, he felt like he had a bigger purpose."

Ziva nodded "Your boyfriend had already set sea by the time these men were killed." She assured her.

Anita looked relieved "Thank you. You said I was holding bags?" she said warily, Tony nodded "They aren't yours?"

Anita frowned "I don't think so. Whenever Ken goes to sea, I bring his possessions home, you know, the stuff he can't take to sea? Maybe I was collecting those."

Ziva looked over at her husband "That fits the timeline." She muttered before responding to her phone, which began buzzing furiously in her pocket.

"Yes McGee?"

"_Hey Ziva, I managed to make the security footage clearer that the Quantico base sent me, do you want me to send it to you so you can show Petty Officer Daniels?"  
><em>  
>"Do it McGee." she agreed before hanging up "McGee has footage."<p>

Anita paled "Of when I was attacked?"

Ziva nodded "If you are not comfortable watching this, we will not force you – though it might help you regain some of your memory."

Anita sucked in a shaky breath "Okay, show it to me. I want to know what happened to me." She said bravely.

Ziva quietly pressed play.

The video showed Anita, walking out of the main building with duffel bag – the security camera followed her for another minute before it swapped to another camera's footage. She looked at the floor which was splattered with small dots of blood; she followed and saw one of the dead officers. The camera showed her reaching down to check Ryan's pulse before she pulled out a phone, Ryan's brother out of the camera's sight. A moment later, a black shadowy figure approached and grabbed her shoulder, videoed Anita sent a punch at the killer, only to be shoved into one of the walls and knocked out with an unidentifiable item.

Anita gasped, tears running down her face as she watched as the time flickered over to 10 minutes later, where she was then being carted off by an ambulance.

"Oh…" she managed, unable to stop the tears "I don't…understand." She half sobbed. Ziva squeezed her non bruised hand tightly "I am sorry." She whispered.

The click clacking of rapid approaching heels could be heard from the hallway and Tony groaned a little – perhaps Nurse Morgan wasn't going to be so pleasant the second time around.

"What is going on here?" A voice demanded sharply.

The middle aged woman, who was dressed in nurse's apparel entered and looked down at the woman "Oh miss Morgan…Alright, you two need to go and wait outside, anymore questioning will have to wait until tomorrow! The poor girl has been through enough already!" she clucked, before they left the room, Ziva discreetly placed her card under the plastic cup and looked at the still teary Anita pointedly.

"Yes Doctor, you're going to need to come down here…" the nurse said into the patient phone.

Ziva leaned against the wall with a huff "I hate hospitals." She said stiffly. Tony hummed in agreement before looking down at his watch "Zi, it's 7:20, we should ring Jay." He noted.

The Israeli's eyes lit up as she quickly dialled Cassandra's home number.

"_Hey Ziva! All's fine here, Jay's just getting ready for bed. No Jay, its Mama and Daddy, they're gonna say goodnight to you just as they promised! Now quick, go and jump into bed!"_

Ziva smiled into the phone "Thank you for this. Tony and I will not be here all night – We should be back around 10pm."

"_No worries! He's been a little gem as usual. Yes Jay, hold on, I'm just saying a quick hello…"  
><em>  
>Ziva chuckled replied to Cassandra's quick goodbye before the happy giggles of her baby could be heard through the phone.<p>

"_Mama!" _he exclaimed.

She felt her heart warm at his innocent voice "Shalom baby, have you been having fun?"

Jay hummed in response "_I watched Nemo Mama! But now it's bedtime…" _he explained. Ziva smiled over at Tony "That is right, Jay. Have a wonderful sleep, Mama and

Daddy will be there when you wake up, Grandpa Gibbs said so." She promised.

She heard a yawn over the phone "_M'kay Mama, night night…Daddy say night night too?" _he said sleepily.

"He's right here, good night Jayden. I love you." She said, reciting the usual bedtime line.

"_Bye Mama…"  
><em>  
>Ziva passed the phone to Tony and tapped her wrist, he nodded in understanding – that meant that it was only a matter of minutes before Jayden passed out.<p>

"Hey Jay! Yes I miss you too Buddy, but Mama and I will be home soon okay? Yeah? Did you have fun watching Nemo?" he said animatedly.

Ziva laughed quietly as her husband interacted with their boy, he doted on Jayden.

"Alright little man, you go sleep. Give Flick a big cuddle for me okay?"

Ziva felt a shiver go up her spine; she turned around and came face to face with someone she never thought she would have the displeasure to see again. Though she was not the focus, it was Tony.

"Love you too Jay, night night!" Tony said finally before hanging up.

"Jeez Zi, I think we talked to him at the right time, he almost…"

"Hello Tony."

The man in question felt his jaw tighten, it turned out that his digestive tract was taking after Gibbs after all.

**Heh, I don't do Cliffhangers usually, but MAN that was fun ;D I'm sure you know who it is, this has been my little plan for quite a while, I want to throw a tiny spanner into the works :P  
>I'm SO SO SO sorry for the lack of updates, I hope that this near 5000 word update makes up for it 3 Please let me know what you thought about this chapter, I know it was a little more case orientated than usual, but it won't last long. I just think that it's time for a little bit of a mystery. <strong>


	5. Doctors, coffee and monsters

**Hi everyone - I know it's been a very long time since I've updated, and for that I apologise. I've been horribly consumed with my Senior Year and I'm happy to say that it's over! Thank you to all who have reviewed, you have truly motivated me to get back on the writing diet, it's refreshing!  
>We left off with a mystery person entering the scene, and most of the reviews I received were completely on the dot - well done!<strong>

**This is going to be more of a case chapter, but I thought you all deserved something for waiting so long for this update. There is still some Jayden adorable-ness and the next chapter is going to see a comeback of Libby, so stick around? :)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own it. It'd be a nice Christmas present though!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello Tony."<em>

She hadn't changed. Her brown hair now slightly longer was tied up into a high ponytail, a few loose strands falling into her slightly tanned face over her blue eyes.  
>Her hands clutched the patient file so tight that Tony could clearly see the blood rushing away, leaving them white.<p>

"Jeanne." Tony replied simply, his throat running dry as he remembered her final words to him in the NCIS building, how she wish she had never met him.

He startled slightly as he felt a warm hand clutch his elbow but immediately relaxed as he recognised his wife's cautionary, concerned touch. For a few moments, there were no words spoken until the doctor chose to break the ice.

"So my patient was fine an hour ago, what did you two do?" she asked with an arched brow.

Tony felt Ziva's grip tighten on him momentarily before disappearing, her hands moving to fold over her chest.

He watched as she shot her a nonplussed look "Our jobs. I assure you, she was the one who asked to be informed about her attack."

"Doctor."

Jeanne turned towards the nurse who was peering out of Anita's room with a wary look on her face before eyeing the two agents again "Don't move, I've got questions." She instructed.

"So do we." Tony replied tightly before stepping aside so she could pass by to her patient's room.

Once she was behind closed doors, Tony turned to his wife, who looked less than pleased by the turn of events "As if this case could get any _worse."_ She muttered.  
>He nodded, scrubbing a hand over his face with a sigh before looking hopelessly at her again<p>

"This is like a sitcom." He moaned.

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it "Hopefully she does not hold the same grudge she did all those years ago." She mused quietly before pulling her phone out of her pocket as it fizzed.

"_Ziver. Any developments?"_

Ziva scoffed a little "We showed Anita the video McGee sent through. She…flapped out."

"_Flipped."_

"Flipped." Tony added quietly, earning him a small glare as she received the double correction.

She waved a hand "Whatever. She did not take it well," she replied bluntly before glancing over to their witness's room "Jeanne Benoit is her doctor, Gibbs." Ziva continued.

There was a pause before Gibbs replied "_I don't wanna have to remove Tony from this case, or you. Don't let her bait you, Ziver. Stick to the facts." _he instructed before saying a quick goodbye and ending the call. Gibbs never was one for long phone conversations.

"Do you think that Anita will remember her attacker?" Tony asked after she had tucked her phone away again.

"Most victims of memory loss will regain memory, but it's rare for them to remember the attack or accident." Another voice replied.

The NCIS agents turned to see Jeanne exiting Anita's room, her expression still less than pleased "Though forcibly trying to make her remember isn't going to make the process any quicker, only distress her." She chided.

"It worked for Gibbs," Ziva replied before frowning "Do you not think that remembering fragments would be more disturbing? Only being able to remember flashes of pain, or a shadowy face? The imagination is a powerful thing." She continued.

Tony felt his stomach drop as he noticed his wife's slightly haunted expression "Zi?" he questioned.

She seemed to snap out of her daze and cleared her throat before turning back to Jeanne, whose eyes shone with questions "If you wish to ask us questions, I would prefer it be somewhere more private." She said stiffly.

The doctor nodded and ushered them onwards. She led them into the staff room that was currently vacant before making a beeline for the coffee machine "Coffee?" she asked politely.

Ziva felt her stomach flip and simply shook her head, while Tony, noticing her reaction, also declined.

Jeanne shrugged before bringing over her own cup and sitting across from the agents.

"Why are you investigating my patient? I know very little, only that she is a witness." She asked, after taking a sip of the warm drink.

Ziva swallowed thickly before replying, "She witnessed a murder in progress. She discovered a Petty Officer's body and was attacked by his killer." She explained.

Jeanne cringed behind her cup and placed it down slowly "That poor girl."

Tony nodded "How was she when she came in?"

Jeanne leaned back in her chair after pulling Anita's file off of the table in front of her and opening it.

"She had internal bleeding from the beatings to her mid region, her left lung almost collapsed. She was operated on so the bleeding was put under control," she read

"Apart from that, she has pretty bad bruising as you've noticed, luckily nothing was broken."

Tony felt Ziva's hand slip into his under the table, her smaller one squeezing his as she spoke again "I do not understand. The Digby brother's killer wasted no time disposing of them, yet he did not kill Anita – why?"

Tony looked over to her, glad that she was thinking along his lines "Perhaps the killer knew her, didn't have the guts to murder her?"

"Maybe he thought that she was already on death row, she would have been coughing up blood after the hits." Jeanne interjected.

Ziva sighed, "These questions can only be answered by Anita herself, or after evidence has been found on our suspect."

Jeanne shook her head "I don't want you asking her any more questions, not now. She needs to have a chance to recover from her injuries."

Tony flicked over his NCIS contact card "Make sure you stay in touch. If she remembers anything from the attack, let us know."  
>Jeanne flicked it back with a frown "I already have your number." She muttered.<br>"Surprised you kept it but it's not the same number, Jeanne. The one you have was for my undercover work." He explained.

She scoffed "Of course it was." She said bitterly before taking it back.

Ziva rolled her eyes "Can we not put this in the past? We are here for Anita," she reminded the doctor "If you never wanted to see Tony again, why did you get a job at Bethesda?"

Jeanne scoffed "Not for the reasons you think. I'm replacing another doctor on maternity leave for the next year," she replied "I understand he cares more about his job than an actual relationship."

Ziva let out a growl of frustration and smacked her fist onto the table, causing Jeanne to jump, eyes as wide as saucers "He was following _orders!_You did not see him afterward – You cannot accuse him of not caring!" she spat, her accent thick.

"Zi, please." Tony interjected, grabbing her shoulder tightly.

He watched as the ex-Mossad agent closed her eyes and inhaled sharply before leaning back and simply glaring at the other woman.

Tony turned his attention back to Jeanne "Ziva was right, this is about Anita." He said calmly to the women, noticing the cold looks they were exchanging.

Jeanne tore her eyes away from Ziva "If and when she remembers, you will be notified. I won't have my patient pushed to remember trauma."

Ziva shook her head "Do not try and prevent her from remembering, sometimes it is better to know," she paused "And what Anita saw that day, might save another life."

Tony slapped at his pockets when he felt his phone buzz and yanked it out before seeing the caller ID and throwing it over to Ziva, who caught it with a curious expression before answering.

"Cassandra? Is everything alright?" Ziva asked quietly. She did not receive her friend's voice in response, only small sniffles and a small "_Mama._"

Ziva felt all of her anger over the case disappear when she heard her little boy, she glanced over to Tony pointedly before replying.

"Jay, what is wrong little one?" she asked, truly capturing her husband's attention now.

She heard the phone crackle briefly before Cassandra made herself known "_Hi Zi, you're on speaker. Jay had a nightmare, didn't you sweetie?"_

Ziva heard him sniffle loudly again before a hearing a muffled "_Uh huh."_

"When did he wake up?"

Cassandra hushed Jay for a moment before replying quietly "_About half an hour ago. He just won't settle. I think he's still not comfortable with not having mommy and daddy close by at bedtime."_

Ziva sighed, "I am sorry Cassandra. We should not be long."

There was a small chuckle from her friend "_Don't you worry Ziva, he's much calmer now that he's heard your voice."_

"We will be home soon, baby. I promise." She soothed.

"_D-Daddy too?"_

Ziva smiled softly "Daddy too."

Cassandra then said encouraged Jayden to say goodbye to Ziva before cheering him up a little with the promise of Toy Story, his movie of the month.

"_You and Tony do what you need to do, okay? I'll see you soon." _

The phone then disconnected, Tony immediately catching her eye "Fever?" he questioned.

She shook her head, noticing the puzzled look on Jeanne's face "Nightmare. Cassandra is putting Toy Story on," she replied before running a hand through her hair "He misses us."

Tony nodded before hearing Jeanne pose a question "You…have a child?" she asked curiously.

He nodded before motioning between Ziva and himself "_We_have a child."

Ziva held up her left hand, where the ring glinted softly under the light "4 years." She added before pressing Speed Dial #2, Gibbs.

As Ziva explained the situation to their Boss, Tony turned back to Jeanne "I'm sorry, Jeanne. I wasn't going to live in the past, I moved on."

Jeanne sighed, "I know, Tony. I think seeing you today just made all that buried anger and resentment come back to the surface." she muttered.

He nodded in understanding before glancing at Anita's patient file, clenched in her left hand and smiled at the small flicker of gold "I see you moved on too."

Her eyes seemed to light up a bit "Getting married next month, actually. Go home to your little boy, Tony. I'll keep you updated on Anita's condition." She said before leaving the staff room just as Ziva was re-entering.

"Congratulations, by the way." She said to the ex-Mossad agent, who quirked a brow at her sudden shift in demeanour.

"I'm a Doctor, I know pregnancy symptoms when I see them." She said matter-of-factly before departing once more.

Ziva shook her head in surprise before walking over to Tony and accepting the hug he offered.

"Let's go home, Zi." He muttered, dropping a kiss onto her head.

* * *

><p>It was another half an hour before Tony and Ziva made it back to Cassandra's to pick up Jayden and Flick. The trip was mostly silent; apart from Tony explaining had occurred whilst she was speaking to Gibbs.<p>

Ziva tapped on the door quietly and was met by her little boy's tear streaked face as their neighbour opened the door.

"Mama!" Jayden exclaimed, his green eyes shining brighter as she picked him up and hugged him tight.

"Thanks for looking after him." Tony said gratefully as Jayden was passed over to him for a snuggle – his carbon copy burying his head into his father's neck.

Cassandra smiled "Not a problem. He's running a bit of a temperature, I think that he just worked himself up a little bit though."

Ziva nodded before feeling Jayden's forehead and moving it downwards to rub small circles  
>on his sweaty back "Say thank you to Cassandra…" she coaxed.<p>

He smiled a little at her "Thank you Cass'ndre." He mimicked, earning him a kiss on the forehead from the woman in question.

"When you come over next, you and Mel can finish watching Toy Story…"

He nodded eagerly before waving goodbye with his parents after Tony had picked up the second part of the package deal, the small puppy licking his face in greeting.

After entering their apartment, Tony went to feed Flick while Ziva took Jayden up to change out of his sweaty pyjamas. He didn't complain while Ziva helped him out of the ensemble, only pausing to rub at his right eye – a sure sign that he was not going to be up at 6 am like normal, though Ziva predicted that she wouldn't be either after the night's events.

"Is that better?" she asked him quietly, while pushing the white tag underneath his shorter sleeved night top, adorned with Toy Story characters.

He yawned and nodded before leaning into her shoulder "I sleepy Mama." He slurred.  
>Ziva hummed while picking him up, the small boy almost being at dead weight already "I can see that. No more bad dreams now, baby." She muttered, kissing his forehead.<p>

"Nuh uh. You and Daddy fight the monstas." He said with a small nod as he was lowered into his bed, the covers tucked up around him.

A moment later, Flick had nudged open the door of her master's room and had struggled up onto his bed before curling up against the wall underneath the window – a failsafe way to ensure that she wasn't accidentally kicked by Jayden during the night.

Ziva stroked her fur for a moment and watched as drooping eyelids were slowly masking her little boy's green eyes, "Daddy say night?" he slurred.

As if on cue, Tony padded his way into Jayden's room and knelt down beside Ziva "Hey there Jay! Of course I'm gonna say goodnight!" he said softly as Jayden reached out and grabbed Tony's hand.

Ziva watched as he squeezed it gently before leaning over to kiss his son "Night Mama, Daddy." Jayden sighed before his grip on Tony slackened, the little boy finally too exhausted to fight sleep any longer. The parents were relieved to see him sleeping with a relaxed expression.

Tony held out his hand to Ziva before helping her up, the latter then shutting off Jayden's main light – leaving the room glowing in a soft blue night light. She then closed the door, leaving it open a fraction in case he needed to get up in the middle of the night to stumble over to the bathroom, which was luckily located right next door to his room.

The partners walked downstairs before seating themselves on the couch in relief, Ziva pleased to see a warm mug of coco simmering away on the coffee table in front of her line of vision. The pair often indulged after a particularly long case, or when in need of a pick-me-up.

Tony sipped at his while eyeing his wife, whose head was resting on the back of the couch, her eyes shut.

"Zi…"

She peered at him from her peripheral vision, before noticing his expression and sitting up to face him. Her legs crossed on the couch "I am fine." She muttered.

He enveloped his hand over hers "No you're not. I noticed your reaction in Anita's hospital room… and I know it's getting to close to when…"

Ziva ran a hand over her face "That was a long time ago, Tony," she said clamming up. Even though several years had passed since Ziva's imprisonment in Somalia, the topic was still sensitive and not explored by either unless it could be helped – as it was painful for both.

Ziva had revealed to him once they had begun to date seriously that she still experienced minor flashbacks, and that they could be triggered from small events, or in a dream – some of the flashbacks being things which she had mentally repressed due to a drug induced haze, or her Mossad training. From what Tony had seen, today had been the first flashback Ziva had experienced in over a year – the trigger in the form of Anita's memory loss.

He nodded "I know, I think tonight has brought back a few too many unwanted flashbacks."

Ziva frowned in agreement before her expression softened and she felt herself being pulled into Tony's embrace, her head falling onto his chest as his own rested atop hers.

"Do you think Jay will be up for Day-care tomorrow?" he asked, realising that it was  
>Wednesday tomorrow, one of the two days a week Jayden was put in the care of another, besides Cassandra.<p>

His wife chuckled softly "He is always up for Day-care, Tony. Though he will be up a little bit later tomorrow morning." She mumbled, feeling herself being lulled to sleep by the sound of a steady heartbeat.

"Wouldn't surprise me – hopefully you can get a little more shut eye too."

Ziva scrunched up her nose slightly "It would be nice, hopefully I do not a morning sickness wake up call."

She startled for a millisecond as Tony moved his hand from her hip to her stomach gently, resting it there "I think I'm still in denial." He said, moving his head to grin down at her.

Ziva rolled her eyes playfully, despite her wariness "I am sure hormones and my gradual transformation back into a whale will cause it to pass."

He pressed his lips against hers "We are _not_ having the whale argument again. Come on, sleepy ninja. You do the same eye rub thing as Jayden." He chuckled, just as she lowered her palm from her eye to glare at him.

Nevertheless, together they stood, lukewarm hot chocolate drained, too good to waste before making their way back upstairs to their room after doing a routine peek into Jayden's room to see him spread eagled under the light blankets – fast asleep.

After completing their nightly routines and lying down, Ziva faced Tony and eyed him seriously "I am very proud of you." She said quietly, lacing their fingers together.  
>He eyed their entwined hands briefly before flashing a small look of confusion towards her.<p>

"Seeing Jeanne today was not easy, yet you were the bigger person. You did not lose your temper, like me." She said with a small chuckle.

Tony pressed their foreheads together "Trust me, you having my six really helped." He confessed.

Ziva smiled softly before leaning over to switch off her bedside light and turning herself around, the last thing Ziva remembered was Tony pulling her close before falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so not my longest chapter, and most likely not my best - but as I said, you all deserve this chapter. I honestly had this little hash out between Jeanne and Ziva planned for a long time. Prepare for fluff overload featuring Libby's babies and Jayden next chapter...Expect one after christmas :)<strong>

**Thank you for sticking with me, lovely readers. **

**Slightlyobsessedhaylz x**


End file.
